The New Jedi Knights: Fate of the Force
by MagicMansion
Summary: Story complete. Luke Skywalker creates a new Jedi Order with newfound Jedi. He, along with his new Jedi Knights, attempt to defeat a new Empire throughout the galaxy.
1. STAR WARS: Episode 7

**STAR WARS**

**Episode VII**

**FATE OF THE FORCE**

_With EMPEROR PALPATINE and DARTH VADER defeated, the Empire has gone into hiding, leaving the New Republic to grow over the next 5 years. 5 years after the destruction of the second Death Star, the Empire returns with a new ally: a newly constructed Separatist Droid Army._

_Using the Rebel Forces and a small, new Clone Army, the new Jedi Master LUKE SKYWALKER keeps the new Separatist Empire at bay until the new Clone Army can be constructed. However, while the Rebels fight alongside the small Clone Army, SKYWALKER returns to Dagobah to consult YODA about a possible return of the Sith…_


	2. Luke's Dream

The New Jedi Knights: Fate of the Force

Chapter 1- Luke's Dream

_By MagicMansion_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, although it would be cool. Some of the characters in the story are mine, and I will declare them so when they come up. The story takes place about 5 years after Episode VI.

* * *

Luke Skywalker flew his X-Wing slowly to Dagobah's surface, to visit Yoda's small hut. Though the Jedi Master had since long passed on, Luke periodically visited to speak to Yoda's spirit.

"Master Yoda," Luke said as he got to the small hut.

Yoda's spirit appeared.

"Ah, returned to me for advice have you young Skywalker?"

"Yes Master. I've been having a dream lately, and it is quite disturbing."

"Ah, yes. See do I. Tell me of this dream you will?"

"Yes master. I see a mysterious cloaked figure, who draws a red lightsaber. I draw my own lightsaber, and we duel. He disarms me, and has me on the ground, ready for the final blow. Then, I hear another lightsaber, and then I wake up."

"Hm, interesting. Interesting. Know what this dream means do you?"

"I believe it means that the Sith are returning, but what does the lightsaber mean?"

"Not know do you?"

"No master."

Yoda nodded. "Last of the Jedi you are young Skywalker. More to train there are however."

"More Jedi? Where are they, how do I find them?"

"Hm, strong the Force is in them. Know of the Force, they do, but trained to use it, they are not. Know of their abilities, they do not."

"So, how will I find them? Surely with the populations increasing on every planet, it could be anyone."

"Difficult will your task be, young Skywalker. But, faith must you have in the Force. Guide you the Force will."

"Yes master." Luke bowed, and Yoda disappeared.

Luke got back in his X-Wing, and flew off. R2 beeped.

"Yes R2, there are more Jedi to train."

R2 beeped again.

"I don't know where they are. Master Yoda says the Force will be strong in them, but they don't know how to use it, although they do know about it. Where in the universe would they be?"

R2 beeped.

"Maybe... R2, set coordinates for Star System 1403. We'll have a look there."

R2 beeped, and the X-Wing flew off into light-speed.

* * *

Well, that's it for now guys. More to come in the next chapter. Read and review if you happen to read this. 


	3. Circle of Friends

The New Jedi Knights: Fate of the Force

Chapter 2- Circle of Friends

_By MagicMansion_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The characters in this chapter are mine.

* * *

A group of friends sat around, watching a movie. There were 5 of them; Josh, Kyle, Victor, Shawn, and Jarrod. They enjoyed hanging out when they could, but they were all busy except for some weekends.

Josh belonged to the military, and didn't get to go home often. However, he made every possible attempt he could, and when he did get home, he made sure his friends got home too. His girlfriend, Mary, was sitting next to him. She and Josh talked a lot, and spent a lot of time together when Josh got home.

Kyle was busy working during the week, and hung out with his girlfriend, Abby, otherwise, who had recently had a baby. She was at home, but Kyle had stopped by to stay for about an hour to catch up on things.

Victor liked the easy life, and did things as he liked. He kept up with all his friends, including those outside the circle of current friends. He worked at a factory just outside they group's home town.

Shawn went to college near the top of the state, but got home every chance he could. He usually kept in touch with the group, and frequently talked to Victor and Josh to catch up on new information. He also hung out with his girlfriend, Rebecca, who went to college at the bottom of the state, so they rarely got to see each other, but talked to each other online every night. Beckie, as she liked to be called, was with the group, sitting next to Shawn.

Jarrod was sort of the leader of the group, along with Josh. Abby, Kyle's girlfriend, was his sister, and Josh was his cousin. He worked at a restaurant/bar outside his home town. He had brought Kyle over to see everyone, so he would be leaving soon as well.

The movie ended, and Josh stopped it.

"So, what do you guys want to do now," he asked.

"Well, I always get motivation to do some sword fighting after watching that movie," Shawn said.

"Sounds good to me," Josh said as he got up, and ran out before anyone else could get up. The rest of the group got up, and headed outside. Jarrod and Kyle said goodbye, but Josh wouldn't hear it.

"Come on guys, stay for a little. When's the last time you got to fight any of us?"

"Fine, but only one fight. Abby is expecting us soon."

Since there were enough shinai, everyone got matched up: Kyle was against Shawn, Jarrod against Victor (who used a quarterstaff instead), and Josh was trying to teach Beckie, since Shawn thought Josh would be a better teacher than himself.

After about ten minutes, Kyle had beat Shawn, but Jarrod and Victor were still going, because of their skill in their chosen weapon. Beckie was having a practice match with Josh while Mary watched.

Jarrod and Victor finally finished, calling it a draw, and the group sat down.

"Okay guys," Jarrod said. "We've gotta go, Abby's waiting."

"All right," Josh said.

Everyone got up and said goodbye to Kyle and Jarrod. The rest of the group sat back down, when they heard a loud noise coming from the forest next to Shawn's house, who lived a few blocks away.

* * *

Yes everyone, you're still in the right story. The two chapters will be connected in the next chapter. Just review, and I'll continue with the story. 


	4. The New Jedi

The New Jedi Knights: Fate of the Force

Chapter 3: The New Jedi

_By MagicMansion_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Luke Skywalker, or Obi-Wan Kenobi. I do own the rest of the characters in this chapter.

* * *

Luke landed his X-Wing on the heavy populated planet. The planet was on the far outer rims, an area that had only recently been discovered. Being a powerful Jedi had allowed Luke to sense the presence of the Force throughout systems, and he had been to nearly every system but this one. The Force, however, was very strong on this planet.

"R2, come on. You can scan the area."

Luke was nervous. Master Yoda had said these new Jedi knew of the Force, but didn't know how to use it. How could they know of the Force, but not know how to use it? He felt their energy in the area, less than a mile away. He wished he had his speeder bike, but the X-Wing's modifications to carry it weren't finished yet.

"R2, stop."

The little droid stopped. They had come upon a house sitting next to the forest. It looked strange: the house itself seemed as though built with wood, and no one anywhere Luke had gone ever built their house out of wood, even his home on Tatooine was built of sturdy clay. The vehicles seemed to have tires, but few vehicles, even those on the ground, had wheels anymore. Luke couldn't believe the amount of trees he saw either, most planets with cities had no plants of any sort in the cities themselves.

"Let's keep going R2. I can feel the Force getting stronger."

Luke and R2 continued in front of the house, then through a field until they came to something hard. It seemed to be like clay, but rougher, and dark. It was a long path, which seemed to go very far, and all of the houses sat next to it. Luke motioned for R2 to continue, and he felt the Force getting stronger as they kept going. R2 beeped, telling Luke that a few life forms were headed for them.

Luke and R2 stopped, and saw across one of the dark paths 5 people, who looked to be in their teens, running on a smaller, lighter path. They crossed the dark path, and saw Luke and R2. They stopped immediately, and one of them said something. Another answered him, but Luke heard nothing.

These were the Jedi he was searching for. The Force was strong around them, but they didn't seem to be carrying anything but practice lightsabers that looked very primitive and seemed to be made of wood. A vehicle on four wheels came up next to them, and stopped. Both of the occupants seemed to be in amazement. They too radiated a strong presence of the Force. They got out joining the rest.

"Uh, excuse me," one of them said as they walked up. "Are… are you Mark Hamill?"

Luke looked around for a minute, but no one else was around.

"Who are you talking too?"

"We're talking to you. Aren't you Mark Hamill?"

"He can't be Mark Hamill. He's too young looking."

"Maybe he got plastic surgery. If I were Mark Hamill, I'd want to so I could look like Luke Skywalker again."

"That's me," Luke said. "How did you know my name?"

They all looked at each other.

"Wow, I think he's gotten too into his role. Maybe he's got mental problems."

"I do not have mental problems," Luke said. "I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight. My father was Anakin Skywalker; also a Jedi Knight who turned to the Dark Side after Darth Sidious manipulated his mind. I trained under Master Yoda, and defeated my own father in a lightsaber duel, afterwards he killed Darth Sidious and died shortly afterward."

"Mark, I think you need a break from your acting career," one said.

"Acting? Acting? You cannot act like a Jedi Knight. How dare you insult me."

_Luke, relax, _Obi-Wan said in his mind. _They know of your accomplishments, but not as you have done them I'm afraid. You must prove you are a real Jedi Knight. Use the Force Luke._

"Okay, sorry about that." Luke relaxed. "I'll prove to you I'm a Jedi Knight then."

Everyone smiled as though ready to laugh. Luke concentrated on the Force, and focused on a large metal bin near them. It had to be too heavy to lift under normal power, so that would convince them.

Luke held out his hands, and began to lift the large metal bin. He slowly lifted it 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 feet in the air. He opened his eyes, and held it steady.

"Oh my god," the group said. One of them walked over to it, and, using his practice lightsaber, waved around underneath the bin.

"Nothing. There's nothing pushing it up."

Luke lowered the metal bin slowly, and set it down.

"I don't know guys. That seemed real enough to me," another said.

"No way, he had something set up. If you're a real Jedi, do one of those Jedi jumps."

Luke nodded. He looked around for something tall, and found a two story building nearby. He walked over to it, and stood beside it.

"Hold on," one said. He walked over and waved his practice lightsaber all around Luke. "Ok, no strings or anything guys."

Luke concentrated, and leapt into the air, and landed on top of the second story roof. The group looked at him in amazement. He jumped back down, and landed without a single noise on a hard surface.

"And if that doesn't prove to you I'm a Jedi, I have my lightsaber."

He pulled it out, and ignited it. Everyone stared as it hummed. One of them pointed to the dark path they were standing on.

"If that's a real lightsaber, it could melt a hole in the road. If it does, then you're obviously for real."

Luke walked to the dark path, and stabbed his lightsaber into it. The surface began to melt, and a large hole was made in it. Luke pulled out his lightsaber, still clean as always.

"Great," one said. "Another pothole I have to drive over."

"Shut up Shawn," one said. Luke made a mental note of the name and face of Shawn, who seemed to be the only male in the group with glasses.

"This is obviously a real Jedi," another said. "I mean, he lifted that dumpster, he jumped up two stories, and he made a hole in the road with his lightsaber, and it has no melted tar on it."

"So," one said. "You're really Luke Skywalker?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. Why didn't you believe me?"

The group looked at each other. "We'll show you," one said.

All 9 of them headed to a house that belonged to "Josh", where they had apparently been when they heard Luke's X-Wing. Two of them left to go get someone else, and said they would be back in about an hour, which Luke had no clue how long that was. R2 calculated it for him, and he nodded.

They all sat down in a small room, and the one called Josh put a disc into a machine. A large screen showed up, and said Star Wars on it. Josh hit a button on a small device that looked like a comlink. The screen moved through a series of events, and finally came to a showing of what Obi-Wan had already told him about: a story of where he and Luke's father had chased an assassin through old Coruscant.

"Where did you get these archives," Luke asked.

"They aren't archives. It's just a movie," one said. "Or, that's what we though until now."

"Why are you here," Shawn asked. "You couldn't have just been passing through. You're looking for something, aren't you?"

"I am. I'm looking for several Jedi."

"Well, they can't be that hard to find on Earth. They'd have lightsabers."

"No, they do not. They do not know they are Jedi yet. Master Yoda believes they have sufficient lightsaber skills, but have no other Jedi training."

"Well, I'm sure if you look for professional swordfighters, they'd have good skills."

"No," Luke said. "I know where the Jedi are."

"Well, why didn't you go right to them?"

"I already have."

Everyone looked at him in amazement.

"Do you mean…?"

"You are Jedi, yes. And your two friends, I sense the Force in them as well. Fate has apparently brought you together as friends in order for me to find you."

"So, what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, I am to train you by orders of Master Yoda. I will have to take you to Coruscant though."

"We can't just leave our lives here on Earth. We have families, and friends, and things we need to do."

"Well, I can have a rebel cruiser pick you up from Earth, and your family and friends. I can convince the Republic to get some influence out here, but in the meantime, you must come to start your training."

R2 beeped at Luke. Luke nodded.

A hologram projected from R2 to the middle of the room. A man was standing.

"Luke Skywalker, a fleet of ships has followed you to your current location. They had apparently been waiting for you to leave the Republic. They are on their way to you. Would you like us to send reinforcements?"

"No, send a rebel cruiser. How long until they get here?"

"Approximately a week. We can send the cruiser ahead with some escort, and it can be there within a few days."

"Send it. Make sure it has only the crew aboard. We'll need room."

"Yes Master Skywalker."

"I'm sorry to cut this short everyone," Luke said as three more people entered, one carrying a young child. "Your planet, I'm afraid, is in danger. You cannot stay here."

"What about everyone we know? Our families, friends?"

"They will be able to come with, but I can only limit you each to 200 people."

"Well, that's fine. We don't know that many people together."

"Actually guys, 200 people aren't a lot. I'd hate to say it, but we have to be careful in our choices."

"Spoken like a true Jedi," Luke said. "I will stay here while you contact those who are coming with. I will require somewhere to stay though."

Josh nodded. "You can stay here. Uh, how are we going to stay here all week though? I have to be back in New York for more military training on Monday."

"Oh, R2 will take care of everything."

R2 plugged himself into a computer, and within an hour, none of the people in the room existed.

"R2 will add everything to the archives when we get back to Coruscant. Now, begin contacting those who will be coming with. One at a time, and I will begin training the rest of you."

Luke took everyone but the girl named Abby out. Abby, unfortunately, had given birth to a child, and therefore, couldn't be a Jedi anymore.

"Okay, let me get your names first."

Everyone told Luke their names: Kyle, Jarrod, Josh, Mary, Victor, Shawn, and Beckie. Luke memorized the names to the faces.

"Okay. I trust you all know each other?"

They all nodded.

"Okay. Now, I see you have very primitive practice sabers. Those will have to do at the moment, until I can get to making some upgraded practice sabers. Now, why don't you all pair up and let me see your skills."

Luke paired everyone up, according to what he felt in the Force. He matched Josh and Jarrod, Victor and Kyle, and Mary and Beckie. It seemed they would need extra training. He put Shawn in with Victor and Kyle, since Victor seemed to have skill with a double lightsaber, which was a rare feat in itself. No one since Darth Maul had used a double lightsaber. Luke would watch the one called Victor closely. He walked around, mostly helping the two girls, who were getting better. It seemed Jarrod and Josh, who were related, were extremely skilled at dueling. As for Victor, he managed to hold back both Kyle and Shawn. It seemed that the archives of his father's life had taught them much.

Luke next began to teach them about the Force. After a few hours, they started to lift small objects, and most managed to be able to jump about 5 feet in the air. The girls were extremely good with the Force though; they managed to lift objects such as a small bench and could easily summon their practice sabers, which Luke thought were a little heavy. The boys, he thought, were more skilled with a saber, the girls with the Force. He tested this theory, and found it to be true. Three of the boys together could not lift what one girl could by herself. The boys, however, seemed very skilled with their sabers. He would train all of them as to their abilities. Over the next few days, he trained the 7 of them more, had them contact who they needed to, and had R2 arrange things so everyone would be able to get to the landing site of the cruiser: a park outside the small town. After 6 days of training, everyone had become extremely skilled with their lightsabers, their knowledge of the Force, and their reactions had improved, as well as their ability to see the future. They inevitably found this ability painful.

"Our planet is going to be destroyed, isn't it Luke," Beckie asked while they ate lunch one day.

Luke sighed. He was afraid to train them too much because of the ability to see the future. He himself had cut his own training short when his friends had been in danger.

"I'm afraid so. There isn't much I can do about it, nor can the Republic. Our armies aren't ready for a space battle around an unfamiliar star. Nor are they ready for a ground battle. We've just begun rebuilding the clone armies, but the first 2000 won't be ready for another week. I'm very sorry, but since you know of my adventures, you know you cannot let this affect you."

"Yes Master," they all said sadly.

Luke felt bad for telling them not to be upset, but he knew they were. He knew they felt the same way he had when he and Obi-Wan had left Tatooine. Except he could go back to Tatooine, they wouldn't be able to come back to Earth.

Luke also had a bad feeling, because the cruiser hadn't shown up yet. He had faith though, and foresaw the cruiser full of the relatives and friends of his new Padawans. He finally got R2 to get everyone to their final destination outside the town. He and the Padawans headed to the landing site, and found the crew letting people on. He noticed that people who lived around the area were staring at the large ship. He felt bad, a lot of them might be dead in a few days. The cruiser unloaded a few ships: three X-Wings, two Y-Wings, an A-Wing, and a B-Wing. The Padawans chose their ships: the X-Wings went to Jarrod, Josh, and Kyle; the two Y-Wings were chosen by Mary and Beckie; the A-Wing went to Victor; and the B-Wing to Shawn. Luke had R2 get his own X-Wing, and pilot it to the park. Finally, the ships were filled and ready to go.

"This is Red Leader," Luke said to his Padawans and the pilot of the cruiser. "All pilots ready to go?"

"Yes Master," his Padawans said.

"Ready to go Red Leader," the cruiser pilot said.

"Okay, Red 1, 2 and 3 (X-Wings), take off, fly in front of the cruiser, Yellow 1 and 2 (Y-Wings) at the side, Green 1 and 2 (A-Wing and B-Wing) behind and above the cruiser. I'll take the front with the rest of the Red Squadron."

Luke took off, and the rest of the fighters followed their orders. Luke had a bad feeling though, and found it to be true when they left the atmosphere. Imperial ships were waiting for them, although Luke still had no idea who was commanding them.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review. 


	5. Defenders of Earth & the Knights Futures

The New Jedi Knights: Fate of the Force

Chapter 4: Defenders of Earth and the Knights' Future

_By MagicMansion_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Yoda, Obi-Wan, or Luke Skywalker. The characters Josh, Jarrod, Kyle, Victor, Shawn, Mary, Rebecca, and Abby belong to me.

* * *

"Ok everyone, attack formation," Luke said. He pressed a button and put the X-Wing into attack mode. He saw the other X-Wings and the B-Wing do the same. They flew out in front of the cruiser, and soon saw squadrons of Tie Fighters flying towards them.

"Ok everyone, be careful and take care of those Tie Fighters. Watch for Tie Bombers, they'll be make runs for the cruiser."

The fighters flew past each other, and then turned around, and the battle started.

Luke quickly took out a squadron of five Tie Fighters himself, and his Padawans were very good, among each other, they took out three squadrons. He saw Shawn and Victor fly off together, headed for the cruiser. He saw two Tie Bombers in front of them, and, as he had guessed, they were headed for the cruiser.

"Victor, they'll be heading for the engines. We've got to take them out before they get there."

"I know that Shawn. I'm getting the one on the left."

The two fighters pulled up behind their targets, and fired at them. As Luke had guessed, the bombers were quite good at narrowly avoiding the lasers. But Victor and Shawn kept on them, hitting the cruiser with every missed shot, but Luke knew the lasers would not damage the ship's armor, only bombs would. The two kept getting closer and closer to hitting their target, but they were getting close to the end of the ship. Victor finally hit his, but Shawn's was still going. Victor pulled out and rejoined the battle away from the cruiser. Shawn finally hit his, and took an extra shot, and Luke saw a bomb explode just before hitting the cruiser. It would do a little damage, but the cruiser would be ok for the jump to light speed.

"Good job Green 1 and 2," Luke said.

The battle raged on, and the Tie Fighters finally began retreating into a Star Destroyer. Luke suddenly knew what was going on.

"All units, prepare for a jump to light speed. That Star Destroyer has a weapon on it much like the Death Star's. We need to get out of here before we get caught in the blast."

"Master Skywalker, we can take out that weapon," Shawn said.

"Padawans, do not disobey me. Prepare for light speed."

But Luke saw himself in them as they did exactly what he had told them not to. They pulled away from the cruiser, which was preparing for a jump. The pilot of the cruiser sent Luke the coordinates to meet at, and jumped to light speed. Luke followed the fighters to the Star Destroyer. Lasers fired at them as they flew over the surface of the Star Destroyer.

"Ok everyone, let's do this," Josh said.

"Ok then," Luke said. "Red Squadron, in front to clear out the laser, Yellow Squadron behind them and to the left and right. Green Squadron; get a lock on those two laser generators. They are your targets."

The X-Wings pulled to the front and shot the laser stations, the Y-Wings destroyed the opposing fighters headed for them. At the rear of the Star Destroyer, the Red and Yellow Squadrons pulled up, and Victor and Shawn veered off to the left and right. They shot the now glowing laser generators, which exploded when the laser blasts hit them. The fighters flew away from the Star Destroyer, which was quickly blowing up from the rear. All of the fighters jumped to light speed, except for Luke, who watched to be sure the Star Destroyer blew up completely instead of crashing into the planet. After it had been disintegrated by its own power, Luke jumped to the coordinates. When he came out, he heard cheering from the cruiser.

It seemed the people from Earth in the cruiser were cheering for his Padawans. He knew they deserved it though; they had just saved their home planet from being destroyed. Luke felt the Empire would not go after Earth for a while anymore, since it had nothing of a threat to them. Luke knew the Empire had gone after Earth solely for the purpose of destroying the rumored Jedi there. Now that the Empire knew the Jedi were in the Republic, they would send their armies to Republic systems to draw out the Jedi.

"Great job my Padawans," Luke said. "I'm very proud of you all. I'm also sorry that I told you to jump to light speed. Thinking on it, I myself would have done the same a long time ago."

"Master, you did do the same thing when Yoda told you not to save your friends."

Luke sighed. They were right. He had indeed cut his training short despite his master's orders, just as they had disobeyed him to save their planet.

"Okay everyone, let's land on Coruscant. My Padawans, we will land at the Jedi Temple, the Rebel Cruiser will unload in an area around the temple, so everyone from Earth will be around the temple."

His Padawans landed at the Jedi Temple, which was mostly ruins, except for a few areas where Luke had told the droids to rebuild. The cruiser landed in a section of the city which had been closed off for the people of Earth, and Luke saw the crew attempting to get families together and to their new houses.

Everyone got out of their fighters, and the eight of them started towards the temple with Luke leading the way, R2 by his side.

"Okay everyone, you'll be staying in the Jedi Temple from now on. Since you have no lightsabers or anything of the sort right now, you may go spend some time with your families. Your immediate families have been gathered at a meetinghouse in this section of the city, and one of my close friends will explain everything to them upon your arrival."

They all bowed. "Yes Master," they said.

"Oh, before you all leave…" Luke walked over to a set of sliding doors. He pressed a button, and the doors slid open. A bunch of robes hung in the small closet. He smiled. "What's a Jedi without his robes?"

Everyone laughed, and they each grabbed their robes before heading to the meetinghouse. Luke admired them as they left: they'd had a destiny thrown at them, and he knew they had mixed feelings of leaving home, coming to train with him, and not being able to see their families as often as they would like.

"Luke," a familiar voice said.

Luke turned around. "Ben."

Obi-Wan's spirit appeared behind him. "Luke, you've done a wonderful job. I assume you will begin their training tomorrow?"

"Ben, they've already surpassed all of my training. I sense the Force has been quick with them. The only training they need is using a real lightsaber. I believe they are otherwise capable of their abilities."

"I see." Obi-Wan sat down. "And you believe they are ready to handle the threat at hand?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know if I'm ready."

"Hm, ready you do not think yourself?"

Yoda's spirit appeared next to Obi-Wan.

"Master Yoda, my Padawans and I, I don't know if we're ready to handle the return of a Sith."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Luke, I remember when I fought Darth Maul as a Padawan. The Jedi Order had no idea what sort of abilities he possessed until after he was dead. But, the Force will guide you in your battles, remember that. If the Sith present a challenge to you and your Padawans, the Force will guide you through it, as it did I and Qui-Gon."

"But Ben, I can't take my Padawans into battle if I think they are in danger of being killed."

"Hm, ready are your Padawans for battle young Skywalker," Yoda said. "Faith, I have in them. Strong is the Force on their side. Invincible, they may become. But beware: their future, I cannot sense. Leads to the dark side, overconfidence does."

"I understand Master."

"And," Yoda said. "Sense do I, love among your Padawans. Not for their families, no, but for each other. Stronger is some love more than others. When separating them, cautious your decisions must be."

"Separating? I was going to keep them together."

"You can't do that Luke," Obi-Wan said. "Just as with the old Jedi Order, Jedi were only in large groups during large battles where all of them were needed. If Master Yoda thinks they are capable, they will need to be separated in order to take down the new Empire."

"But what if a Sith attacks one of them?"

"Hm, clouded is the Dark Side. Focused on power is the Dark Side. Care, however, the Sith do not, for anything but destruction. Care for the safety of those they love, your Padawans do. Lead them to victory, I believe, love will."

"But what if one of them does get killed."

Yoda nodded. "Hm, the worst fate, death is not."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

"I understand Master."

Yoda nodded after Luke bowed, and disappeared.

"Luke, you must be confident in what the Force tells you. The Force will guide you in your decisions, and destiny will take its course. There is nothing you can do to change destiny, and if it means one of your Padawans has a grim fate, it is necessary to bring balance back to the Force."

"I understand Master."

Luke bowed, and Obi-Wan disappeared. Luke sighed, and began construction on practice sabers and real lightsabers.

* * *

Well, I hope everyone liked the chapter. I'll put up more soon. Oh, and for my friend Trooper, I'm sorry, but the way we update on this site is one chapter at a time. If that's a problem for you, let me know, and I'll just have to put the whole story up. 


	6. The Selection of the Jedi

The New Jedi Knights: Fate of the Force

Chapter 5: The Selection of the Jedi

_By MagicMansion_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Luke Skywalker, or Yoda. My characters are Jarrod, Josh, Kyle, Victor, Shawn, Mary, Abby, and Rebecca.

* * *

The group of friends; Jarrod, Josh, Kyle, Victor, Shawn, Mary, and Rebecca were taken to a meetinghouse in the area of the city set off for Earthlings. All of their immediate family: parents, siblings, grandparents, and aunts and uncles, were waiting for them, talking amongst themselves about what was going on.

The Padawans were told to sit in a set of chairs at the front of the room. Then, a man went up to a podium.

"Ok everyone, quiet down please. I know you must all be wondering what is going on. You were indeed all rushed from your home planet to Coruscant. I'm delighted to tell you Earth is still safe, it has not been destroyed, thanks to your sons and daughters up here. I know it must seem odd for you all, but as much of the situation I've heard from Master Skywalker, you all seem to know of his accomplishments in some sort of archives. I must tell you they are very accurate."

"Hey," one of the parents said. "Why are we all here again? What the heck is going on, and why is Earth involved in this?"

"Well," the man began.

"I can answer your questions," Luke said as he walked in. He ordered the man to be seated. "Everyone, as hard as this is for you to believe, just as it was with your children here, I am Luke Skywalker. You may think I am… uh…" He looked at his Padawans. One of them mouthed something to him.

"Oh. I know you may think I'm an actor by the name of Mark Hamill, but this is not true. I am very much so Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and the last of the Jedi. Or…" He looked back to his Padawans. "I was, until just over a week ago. I had a strange dream, well, I won't explain it to you, but I consulted my master, Yoda. Yes, he's real too. He has passed on, but he and I communicate regularly. Anyway, Master Yoda told me of new Jedi in the universe, that I had to find and train in order to defeat the New Empire and a possible Sith.

"Your sons and daughters, brought together by the Force as a circle of friends, are those very Jedi. They will be trained under me, as well as Master Yoda periodically. They will eventually undergo trials set up by me under the instruction of Master Yoda. They will then become Jedi Knights, and be sent to assist in the war against the Empire."

One parent stood up, but Luke insisted he be allowed to finish.

"Your children, grandchildren, nieces and nephews, however they are related to you, have a destiny in these times, a destiny to save the New Republic from destruction by the Empire. They will be under my training and guidance, and will be completely safe under their abilities with the Force and training as a Jedi. They have already advanced quite significantly in the past week while I was training them, and within another week, I believe they will be ready for their trials.

"I encourage all of you, as their families, to appreciate the gift these children hold. Also, those immediate siblings, brothers and sisters, will be tested for traces of the Force later on, but matters at hand must be taken into account first. That is, I must finish training those seated behind me before their brothers and sisters are tested. I have no doubt that there is the possibility those related have capabilities within the Force, but not everyone will."

The families started talking to each other again, and Luke sat down in front of his Padawans.

"Padawans, I will now give you some time to speak with your families. Before you do though, I must tell you one thing. The life of a Jedi lies before you, not as a life, but a choice. If you choose to accept it, you will undergo long periods of training, as well as longer periods away from the ones you love. Your families will be given what they need to live on, only the best of course, because of you being a Jedi. However, if you choose not to become a Jedi, I ask you to tell me now. You will be allowed to stay on Coruscant in safety, but I must tell you that Master Yoda has complete confidence in all of you, and the Republic would greatly appreciate you assisting in the war against the Empire."

The Padawans sat for a few minutes, thinking about what they wanted to do. The three couples (Kyle and Abby, who had joined them; Josh and Mary; and Shawn and Rebecca) began talking to each other first. Then, the group talked as a whole. Luke left them to talk to their families about their abilities.

As he expected, he got a few family members who refused to let their child undergo such a dangerous task of being a Jedi. Luke told these family members that it was their child's choice, and not theirs.

"Your children have the great wisdom of a Jedi, and they will make the choice they feel is right. The Force will guide them in their decision," Luke said, looking at his Padawans, who were still talking amongst themselves.

"If this force guides them," one parent said. "Won't it tell them they need to be Jedi? That's not guiding, that's forcing."

"Do not insult the Force," Luke said. "If it guides them to decide they are not fit for the task at hand, then so be it."

The Padawans finally stood up, and the families got up to go to their children. However, Josh stood at the podium, and told everyone to sit. Luke found Josh to be a true Jedi already; he had taken the responsibility of calming everyone down and speaking to the families.

"Everyone, I know not all of you approve of this choice before us. But, we have a destiny to fulfill. It is not going to be an easy path, being a Jedi, but we as a group feel Master Skywalker has taught us well." He looked at his friends. "We are all ready to become Jedi, and to defeat the Empire before it can destroy the Republic. Undoubtedly, the Empire has not attacked Earth until now because it did not know of us. If we go back to our normal lives on Earth, the Empire will surely destroy it in order to destroy us, the only threat to them. We would like to take our responsibility as the new Jedi, to train under Master Skywalker, learn the ways of the Force, and assist in this war that most likely will last for a while. If you can't cope with our decision, I'm sorry, but it is something only we can do."

Luke smiled. They had all united together, and seemed that they would fulfill their destiny no matter what stood in their way, even if it was the very people who had raised them.

Luke went up to the front and got behind the podium. "I hope you can all understand your children's decision, they are true Jedi, and accept their responsibility as Jedi, the protectors of peace in the universe."

The families started talking again, and most began nodding to their children. They had all accepted that there was no way to stop their children from fulfilling their fate, no matter what it might be.

"Now, if you will all excuse us, we must get to training. You may have the rest of the day with your children. Padawans, tomorrow morning, we begin the rest of your training."

His Padawans bowed. "Yes Master," they all said.

After Luke left for the Jedi Temple, the families talked to their children about what had happened over the last week, and what they had learned. Luke knew his Padawans would show off their powers for their families, but he didn't blame them. Having a connection with the Force granted you wonderful powers that were, as a matter of fact, astonishing to those who did not have them.

Luke got to the Jedi Temple, and got back to work on the lightsabers. He had already finished the practice sabers, he merely needed to finish the outer shell of the lightsabers, and then let his Padawans choose their crystals.

"Ah, young Skywalker."

Luke looked up, to see Yoda seated next to him.

"Master Yoda."

"So, agreed to their destiny, have your Padawans?"

"Yes Master. They will start training tomorrow morning."

Yoda shook his head. "Upset would the Jedi Council be, if be here it would. Training seven Padawans, unacceptable."

Luke smiled, and Yoda laughed.

"But," Yoda said with an immediate seriousness. "Hard will this training be on you, just as on your Padawans."

Luke stopped. "Why?"

"Much to learn you still have young Skywalker. Not easy is training a Padawan, but training seven, unthinkable it is. Jedi Master, you may be, if succeed you do in this task. Surpass my abilities, you may, if manage to train all seven, you do." Yoda laughed, and Luke smiled again.

"Master Yoda, I could never pass you as a Jedi. You will always be the most powerful Jedi."

"Most powerful Jedi I may be, but, use my abilities, I cannot. Jedi Master, I now declare you. Head of the new Jedi Council, you are. Clear is the future, young Skywalker. Train your Padawans to become Knights you will. Become Masters they will. Train their own Padawans, they will. Prosper, the new Jedi Order will."

"You really think so Master Yoda?"

"Think? Think I do not young Skywalker. Know, I do. Overcome the Sith however, you must first."

"I understand Master."

"Good." Yoda smiled. "Proud, your father is of you. Seen a more respectable Jedi, he never has. Train you, he wishes he had, if not to the Dark Side had he gone."

"I know Master. Master Yoda, why doesn't he communicate with me like you and Ben?"

"Ah, wonder this do you?" Yoda nodded. "Distract you, your father does not wish to. Think about him much, do you?"

"Sometimes, especially around Leia."

"See do I. Misses her, your father does also. But, fulfilled HIS destiny he has. YOUR destiny you must now fulfill, as Jedi Master."

"I understand Master. Please tell him I said hello if you see him."

Yoda laughed. "See him often I do. Still the young Padawan he seems to be, but wise, he still is. Speak with you soon, I will."

"Of course Master." Luke did a slight nod, and Yoda disappeared.

Over the next few hours, Luke finished the lightsabers, and found the supply of Adegan crystals that he had long since found and locked up so no one could access them. The variety of colored crystals were set in cases that occupied the room. Most were blue or green crystals, but a few were different, probably saved for special occasions. Luke figured if any of his Padawans wanted a special color, they could have it. They were, after all, the New Jedi Order…

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Man, I love writing Star Wars, especially when I have to do Yoda. Anyway, please review if you read this. I appreciate all of your comments, and flames are welcome, just don't go berserk on me. 


	7. The Ascension to Knighthood

The New Jedi Knights: Fate of the Force

Chapter 6: The Ascension to Knighthood

_By MagicMansion_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker, Yoda, or Obi-Wan. My characters are Jarrod, Josh, Kyle, Victor, Shawn, Mary, Abby, and Rebecca.

* * *

Luke awoke early the next morning, and looked outside. Coruscant's sun hadn't yet risen, but something had awoken him. He heard a noise, and grabbed his lightsaber. He couldn't be too careful; he had once had someone attack him at the door of the Jedi Temple, and he hadn't had his lightsaber then. Now he took it with everywhere. 

"Who is it?"

"Master Skywalker, it's us," Josh said.

"Oh." Luke hit a button, and the door opened to reveal his Padawans. "What are you all doing here so early?"

They walked in and the door shut.

"We wanted to start our training early, so we can get finished early," Shawn said.

"Well," Luke told them. "This isn't going to be a one day training exercise. It'll take all week to train all of you. But if you want to start early, we can do that."

He led them to the room next to the room that contained the Adegan crystals. He handed each of them a practice lightsaber. They were all blue, which Luke figured he might make the standard color for Padawans.

"These are practice sabers. They are the same weight and length of a regular lightsaber, and are activated the same way. They are solid, just as your practice sabers were on Earth, but they can do no harm to you except give you a tiny shock when it hits you. This will give a sense of where you are missing your movements, and where you need to block more. The Force and your body will begin to guide you as you are hit more often in some spots, and soon you will be blocking and attacking on your own instincts. As Qui-Gon Jinn said, 'feel, don't think- use your instincts'. That is my philosophy as well. If you can use the Force using a different philosophy, I will not discourage it."

"Yes Master," they all said.

"Now, let's get some duels going. I don't think I need to teach you anything more, you will teach yourselves where you are strong and where you are weak. I will tell you when you are ready for the trials."

"Yes Master," they said.

"Now, let us get to the arenas. Victor, could you stay for a second?"

Everyone headed off in the direction Luke told them too, but Victor stayed.

"Victor, when I first started training you, to see your initial abilities, you used a double sided saber. I sense your abilities in the use of a double lightsaber; therefore, I will allow you to continue training with one. Your practice saber is a double."

"Thank you Master."

"Let's catch up with the rest of your classmates."

Luke and Victor caught up with the rest of the group, and Luke entered a small room with them.

"Okay everyone. As you can see, there are three doors, one on each wall of this room. They each lead to a large arena for lightsaber practice. Now, to improve some of your skills, I'll be changing your match-ups around every day. Now, in the arena through the left door, I want Kyle and Mary; in the right arena, Shawn and Jarrod; the center arena will be Rebecca, Josh, and Victor. I'll be walking around between the arenas to check on you, and, no messing around like hitting each other on purpose, because a series of shocks in the same area may cause you to lose the feeling in that area. Now, to your arenas please."

The three groups split up and went to their arena. Luke stayed in the room, and listened. He soon heard the clash of the practice sabers in each arena. After a few minutes, he heard some shouts like ow, ouch, and that hurt. He smiled. At least they would learn from the shocks. Finally, Obi-Wan showed up, as Luke had expected him to.

"Luke, Qui-Gon never got into the Jedi Council with his philosophy you know."

"I know Ben, but this is the new Jedi Order. I know how the old Council thought, but the new Council is going to be different in ways. Besides, I have no preference in how my Padawans think, as long as they remain true to the Force."

"I understand Luke. But, be careful with your Padawans, and watch them carefully. Try to pick up hints on distractions, thoughts, and actions. Their use of the Force and performance in duels will tell you many things. Do not forget, actions speak louder than words."

"I know Ben."

Both bowed, and Obi-Wan disappeared. Luke went into the room where Kyle and Mary were dueling. They did not switch their attention to him; they were caught up in their duel and by the look of things, Mary seemed to be getting much better with her use of a lightsaber. Luke watched as the two attacked and blocked, rolled to the side, dodged attacks, and jumped around using the Force.

Luke left them after about 10 minutes, and went to check on Jarrod and Shawn. They were doing just as well as Kyle and Mary, although it seemed to Luke that Shawn had a bit more shock marks on his clothing. He would keep an eye on Shawn, in case he needed a little more training before stepping into an actual duel.

Finally, he got to the room where Josh and Rebecca were dueling Victor. Or, that's what he had thought they would be doing. It turned out that Victor had a lot of marks on him, mostly from Josh's saber. So, Rebecca and Victor were now dueling Josh; and Luke thought he wasn't doing a bad job for taking on three saber blades at once. In fact, he hardly had any marks on him.

After almost five hours of training, Luke called his Padawans to the center room. They all went to a restaurant in the city, and Luke requested a private room. They ordered their food, and then Luke closed the door.

"Well, my Padawans, you are all becoming very accomplished with your skills. Now, what I must say is that we are only practicing for now, but be aware that in a real duel, you could possibly get hurt. Not just by a lightsaber mind you, but by physical attacks and the use of the Force as well. Your opponent will not hesitate to kick, punch, or grab you. The use of the Force is a powerful ally as well. Attacks using the Force include throws, disarmaments, and throwing of objects at opponents. I am having some droids install platforms, walls, and light, harmless objects that can be thrown around into the arenas. Use these to practice as well, because it would not be an overstatement to say a Sith would use the same tactics."

"Yes Master."

The Jedi ate their meal in peace, talking about their morning practice. Luke listened carefully to hear of their strengths and weaknesses, so he could train them more in those areas. He took them back to Jedi Temple after their meal, and they quickly and eagerly went back to practice.

By the end of the week, Luke was satisfied in his Padawans. They had learned to use their abilities to the maximum. Their Force powers were increasing so they could lift heavier objects, their lightsaber skills had increased, and their overall endurance had increased, allowing them to do practice sessions for up to nearly five hours without stopping. The last two days had been definite proof of this.

During the last two days, Luke decided to keep his Padawans together. He matched two of them up at a time, and instructed them to have duels that lasted until the first lightsaber hit a body. He was not surprised when the shortest match over these two days was an hour and a half long. The longest two were no surprise either: the longest had been between Jarrod and Josh, for a total of four hours, and Jarrod and Victor had been for three hours. The rest of the duels were about two or two and a half hours. The girls had considerably improved as well with their use of the lightsabers, and it seemed to Luke that everyone was on a level playing field now.

On the eighth day of training, Luke set up the trials, and one at a time, his Padawans entered them. The rest sat around talking, since they could not watch in order to see what the trials were like.

Luke felt the trials were set up fine. They consisted of a long hallway, with lasers shooting from random spots to test reactions and blocking. The next area was a set of old Imperial storm troopers that had been modified as to not kill their targets. The object in this area was to defeat all 25 of them that were sent out. Then, a giant room came up next, with gaps, holes, and movable bridges. This area was designed to test the Padawans' Force powers. In the final room, the Padawans would duel Luke with a practice saber. He would not hold back either, nor would they have to defeat him, but merely last a set time limit against him.

Jarrod went first, and not to Luke's surprise, Jarrod made it through everything with no problem. Josh came through after Jarrod's test was over, and he had no problem either. Like his cousin though, he managed to defeat Luke instead of lasting the set time limit of a half-hour.

Kyle came through next, and he had no problems except a near miss of jumping a long gap. He managed to use his grappling line to catch an outcropping, and used the Force to swing up.

After Kyle was Victor, who used his advantageous double saber wonderfully. Luke couldn't help but smile as Victor went through continuous movements to deflect the shots fired at him. He was especially surprised when Victor's double saber never touched a single storm trooper, but merely deflected every shot back at its shooter. Luke had extreme difficulty holding Victor back during their duel; he had never dueled an opponent with a double saber, but Luke did manage to keep himself "alive", although Victor did most of the attacking.

Mary came in next, and, although her lightsaber skills had improved significantly, she still preferred using her Force powers against the storm troopers and in the duel against Luke. He had no problem with this, since it did help her pass.

Rebecca was next, and she was very much like Mary in the use of the Force over that of her lightsaber. She passed as well.

Finally, Shawn, the last of them, went through. He had no problem with deflecting shots, or taking down the storm troopers. He made it through the Force room just fine, but, with a minute left in the duel with Luke, he threw a round, metal ball at Luke. Luke jumped up, and kicked off of it with one foot. He flipped over Shawn, who wasn't exactly ready. Shawn turned, and attacked Luke, but Luke landed and rolled out of the way, striking Shawn's side.

"I'm very sorry Shawn. I can't give you the title of a Jedi Knight until you pass the trials."

Luke and his Padawans were sitting in a room after the final trial.

"I understand Master," Shawn said.

"Don't worry about it sweetie," Rebecca said. "You'll pass next time."

Luke nodded. "You can take the trial again next week. Until then, I will allow you to go into battle like the rest of your classmates, but you will have to stay with me, since you are still my Padawan."

Shawn bowed. "I understand Master."

"Okay. Now, tomorrow, we will have the ceremony in the city to announce you as Jedi Knights. Shawn, you will be allowed to be seated with your classmates, but I just won't be able to announce your knighthood."

"It's ok Master. I think I'll just train some more, if that's ok."

"That'll be fine. So, everyone, get up early tomorrow please. If you're late, then you have to take the trials over again. A Jedi Knight can never be late for anything, only on time."

"Yes Master," they all said.

The next morning, Luke took his new Jedi Knights to a large gathering area in the middle of the city. Shawn stayed behind to practice, and Obi-Wan had offered to watch, so he could tell Shawn if he was doing anything wrong.

Yoda appeared at the gathering, and announced each Padawan to be a Knight as they stood up. There were some practice duels to show the crowd the Knights' skills, and then the Knights were allowed to pick from the Adegan crystals Luke had brought from the Jedi Temple. Victor stepped up first, and picked out two of the darkest crystals. He inserted them into his lightsaber, and ignited it. Two black saber blades extended from each side. Kyle stepped up next to receive his, and he chose a green crystal, which produced a green blade. Josh chose a deep red crystal, which Luke felt was a little frightening, but Josh's lightsaber was not red as most Sith lightsabers, but a shiny crimson color. Jarrod stepped up, and he picked the last remaining black crystal. Mary stepped up to get her crystal, she chose a blue crystal. Rebecca was the final one to step up, and she chose a glimmering gold crystal, which produced the same colored blade.

Luke sent them off to the Jedi Temple, and had a word with Shawn's parents about him just barely failing the trials. Luke explained that he was sure Shawn would be a Jedi Knight by next week.

Luke went back to the Jedi Temple afterward, but just as he had gotten to the door, his comlink went off.

"Yes?"

"Master Skywalker, we have reports of an attack near your section of the city. Have you heard anything?"

"No. I'll be sure to check it out though. Thanks."

Luke ran inside quickly. "Shawn."

The Padawan came quickly down the hall. Luke tossed him a lightsaber and told him to choose a crystal from the many in the room. He asked what Beckie had chosen, and then decided on a silver crystal. Then Luke hurried him along, and they left the temple.

They rushed down through the city, and heard screaming from a street.

"Ok Shawn, I know you failed your trials, but you are still a Padawan, and that's just as good."

The two ignited their sabers, and people moved aside.

A man stood in the middle of a crowd, firing lasers at an already broken window on one of the buildings.

"Hey!"

The man looked at them, and fired two shots at each of them, which they deflected safely into the ground. The man took off running, and the two deactivated their sabers.

"Master, I'm going to try and cut him off."

"Go."

Shawn turned, and Luke kept the pursuit going. He followed the man, lightsaber in hand. The man fired two shots at Luke, but Luke activated his lightsaber and deflected them. More people screamed and ran.

The man continued running, and finally took a left turn. As quickly as he had turned the corner, he flew back, and landed on his back in the street. His blaster flew up, and Shawn jumped over the man to catch it.

"Nicely done my Padawan."

Luke took the blaster from Shawn, and then picked the man up.

"What exactly were you doing there buddy?"

"The guy I was shooting at owed me money from a game."

"Well, you couldn't settle it without a blaster?"

"He's owed me the money for nearly a week."

"That means nothing," Luke said. "You're under arrest for public disturbance by the Jedi Order."

"Jedi Order? Jedi Order?" He laughed. "You Jedi. Think you're so powerful with your force and lightsabers. My grandfather was alive during the Clone Wars, and he lived right near the temple. He said the Jedi were completely annihilated by those clones and Darth Vader."

Luke lost control of his emotions. "Darth Vader is dead!" he yelled, lifting the man up. "Anakin Skywalker took his place just before dying, and he was a good man."

"Please, my grandfather said Anakin Skywalker was always evil. He had been ever since he was born."

Luke tightened his grip around the man's neck. "Anakin Skywalker is my father! He was a good man, and Lord Sidious messed with his mind to take control of him. He was never on the Dark Side, he was being controlled!"

"Master Skywalker," Shawn said. "Please calm down. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Anakin was just as good of a Jedi as Obi-Wan was. And he would not want you to take this man's life because of his mistakes."

Luke relaxed, and let the man down. Shawn was right. If Luke let this guy get to his mind, he would turn to the Dark Side, and would be worse than his father was. He would go to the Dark Side under his own power instead of being controlled.

Shawn took the man to the jail while Luke went back to the Jedi Temple. He went to his room immediately after saying hi to the rest of the knights.

"Luke," a voice said.

"Who's there," he said, sitting up quick.

A spirit appeared before him, and he couldn't believe it. His father's spirit, who he hadn't seen since the celebration after destroying the second Death Star, was standing in his quarters.

"Father."

Anakin nodded. "Luke, I saw what you did today. I can't say I'm proud of it. I don't want you making the same mistakes as I did."

"I know father. I just lost control of my emotions because of what he said."

"About me? Speaking the truth was never a crime Luke. You and I both know it is the truth; what I did during the time of the Empire happened."

"But, why do people have to talk about you like that? You were a good man before Palpatine took control of you."

"Yes, but Palpatine was the reason I changed. I should've listened to Obi-Wan when he told me not to trust Palpatine. If I had listened to him, you and I would be fighting alongside each other right now, most likely against the Separatists. There is a good and bad side to every event Luke. Me becoming Darth Vader, well, obviously I turned to the Dark Side, but the good side of it is you do not have to fight the Clone Wars. Trust me; you would not have wanted to fight in the Clone Wars."

They both smiled.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, you'll need some sleep for tomorrow. I sense a battle coming up."

"Yes father." The two bowed to each other, and Anakin disappeared.

* * *

Well, I really hope you liked this chapter. I'm definitely enjoying writing this story. Review if you read please. 


	8. The First Mission

The New Jedi Knights: Fate of the Force

Chapter 7: The First Mission

_By MagicMansion_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Luke Skywalker. My characters are Jarrod, Josh, Kyle, Victor, Shawn, Mary, Abby, Rebecca, and General Titanus.

* * *

Luke awoke the next morning, and saw the sun outside. It had already risen high. Luke figured it had to be late morning. He walked outside onto his balcony, and looked at the city. People were bustling around, mostly those from Earth who were trying to get settled into their new surroundings.

A droid flew up to Luke, and sat down on the railing of the balcony. The top opened, and a projected image of his informer showed up.

"Master Skywalker."

"Yes?"

"We've got a few Imperial ships moving into the Republic."

"Where at?"

The informer sighed. "Tatooine sir."

Luke sighed as well. "They're doing it again. They should have learned from my example of Jabba not to mess with Tatooine. Okay, we'll head there and take care of them."

"Sir. They've got a Star Destroyer equipped with a superlaser."

"They won't be able to use it."

Luke ordered the little droid away, and he went down to find the rest of the Jedi eating breakfast.

"Sorry to interrupt your meal everyone, but we've got to get going. The Empire is approaching Tatooine with a Star Destroyer equipped with a superlaser."

The Jedi all finished off what they could quickly, and Kyle said goodbye to Abby and his daughter, who were allowed to live in the Jedi Temple with him. They got to their fighters, and took off. They jumped to light speed immediately, and got to Tatooine. They saw a ship approaching, and knew it was the Star Destroyer.

"Okay everyone. There's the Star Destroyer. Let's get down there and warn everyone."

The Jedi turned their ships towards the planet, but Jarrod stayed.

"Jarrod, are you coming or not?"

"Master, I don't think that's a good idea. Wouldn't the Star Destroyer have come out of light speed closer to Tatooine if it wanted to destroy it?"

Luke thought for a second. "Oh no. Jedi, turn back. It's a trap!"

It was too late. The fighters headed straight into heavy laser fire, and Luke knew there was no turning back for them now. He looked at the Star Destroyer, which jumped to light speed and vanished.

It had been a trap. They'd already taken Tatooine as their own planet, and probably had enslaved everyone on it. Luke looked at his home planet, and noticed there was no more laser fire.

"Red Squadron, Yellow Squadron, Green Squadron, where are you? Is everyone all right?"

No one answered. Luke and Jarrod waited in space for a response.

On the desert planet, the Jedi had landed their fighters outside one of the new giant laser turrets aimed into space. They were at the doors now, thinking of a plan.

"I say we just take down the door," Josh said.

"You would say that Josh," Kyle said. "We've got to consider what Master Skywalker would do."

"I think I've got an idea," Shawn said.

He walked up to the small scanner at the door.

"Shawn, what are you doing," everyone said quietly.

"Sh. Uh, hello?"

A voice answered. "Please provide password."

Shawn took out a small device Luke had given him in reward for assisting in the arrest of the man the previous day. He put it up to the scanner, and it beeped a few times.

"Okay, enter."

Shawn pocketed the small device, and the door opened.

"What is that thing," Victor asked.

"A code scrambler. Works on droids, clones, and most controls. It's kind of like a droid, but portable, and with no personality. Master Skywalker gave it to me after we arrested that guy yesterday."

The Jedi walked through the halls. They met up with a squad of ten storm troopers.

"Hey you. Halt! Do you have permission to be in here?"

Josh waved his hand at them.

"We have permission."

"Oh. You have permission. Proceed then."

The Jedi walked past the squad. They got to a door, and Kyle ignited his lightsaber. He cut around the edges of the door, and stepped back. Victor stepped up, and kicked the door open. He ignited his double lightsaber, and stepped in, deflecting shots back at the storm troopers who were firing the shots. The two girls stepped in, and used the Force to throw some troopers away from the controls. The other three Jedi stepped in, and Shawn got to the radio.

Back in space, Luke and Jarrod were still waiting.

"Master, you don't think they're dead, do you?"

"No. I still sense their presence on the planet."

"Master Skywalker," a voice said.

"Shawn?"

"We've taken over one of the laser stations. Kyle is trying to deactivate all of them from this computer right now. We'll call you when it's safe."

"Good job."

A few minutes later, Luke and Jarrod got another transmission, this time from Kyle.

"Okay Master, the stations are all shut down. Would you like us to take care of the storm troopers on the ground?"

"If you would please. We'll be landing in a bit."

Luke and Jarrod flew down, and saw their friends deflecting shots from a large group of storm troopers that had surrounded the one station. Luke and Jarrod took a few shots at the troops, and they fell to the ground in a heap. Luke and Jarrod landed and got out, igniting their lightsabers.

"Good job everyone," Luke said. "Although you could've told us you were ok."

"No," Kyle said. "They would have heard the transmission and sent troops out to get us. We were acting in hope of surprise."

"I see. Well, let's take care of the rest of these storm troopers. They should only be on this side of the planet. I think they were hoping to take care of us, and then send the Star Destroyer back. We'll let them know Tatooine is still ours though."

The eight Jedi proceeded through the remaining nine stations, and took out all of the storm troopers. At the final station, Luke picked up the radio.

"Hi there. This is Master Skywalker, Jedi Knight of the Republic. I've got news for you guys. Tatooine is still ours, so don't bother sending troops back here."

The radio crackled, and to Luke's surprise, he got a response.

"Master Skywalker. This is General Titanus of the Imperial Separatists."

"The what?"

"Have a nice day Master Skywalker. I think you'll find a nice surprise when you leave."

Luke turned to his celebrating team.

"Knights, let's go. We've landed ourselves in a second trap."

"What!" they all said.

"Let's go."

They ran to the main doors of the station, and Luke found that the General was indeed correct. Outside was an army of droids he had never seen before. Some of them had heads like a duck, some were insect-like, and some looked like humans with thick, dark skin and rounded heads.

"No way," Shawn said. "These are Separatist droids. They haven't been manufactured since the Clone Wars."

"Surrender," one of the red duck-headed droids said.

"Well, we certainly aren't going to take commands from a droid that shouldn't exist," Jarrod said.

Everyone did a quick force push to separate groups, and backed up to the doors, igniting their lightsabers. The droids unleashed an assault of lasers at the Jedi.

The Jedi stood at the door, deflecting as many shots as they could.

"Guys," Shawn said. "This isn't going to work. This going to be just as bad as the battle on Geonosis. We'll lose if we stay right here."

"You have a suggestion Shawn," Kyle asked. "We'd be glad to hear it," he said as he did a force push on a group of droids trying to flank them.

"Well, no. But we definitely can't stay here."

"Hey guys, I wonder if they're as dumb as they've always been," Josh said.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone, surrender. Trust me."

Luke figured it couldn't hurt to try. He wanted to meet this General Titanus anyway. He nodded. "We surrender."

The droids stopped firing, and all of the Jedi dropped their lightsabers. A few droids came over and put bindings around their hands. A single droid gathered up the lightsabers.

The droids loaded up onto a transport ship, and then the commander turned to the Jedi, who were surrounded by about twenty battle droids now.

"R2!"

Luke heard a popping sound after he shouted for his droid. He jumped in the air and caught his extra lightsaber. He backed up to Jarrod, and cut his bindings. Jarrod summoned his lightsaber while Luke deflected a few lasers away from the group. Within seconds, all of the Jedi were free, and had taken down the droids.

"Well, they are still just as dumb as they were when they took your father to meet Grievous," Josh said to Luke.

Luke smiled. His father had done the same thing inside Grievous' command ship.

"Okay everyone. Let's get out of here," Luke said as he tossed an explosive into one of the engines of the transport ship.

The Jedi ran to their ships, and took off quickly after getting R2 back into the X-Wing. The transport ship had seen them, as planned, and started the engines to pursue them. The engines exploded, and the explosions ripped up the transport, destroying it.

"Master, you used an explosive? How uncivilized," Shawn said.

Luke laughed. "I don't think Obi-Wan will appreciate you mocking him."

Everyone laughed, and they jumped to light speed back to Coruscant. When they landed, they took a much needed break in the Jedi Temple.

"Shawn," Luke said as he took the Padawan aside. "I know your performance was grand today, just as grand as the others in fact. If you would like to, I'll allow you to take your trials now."

Shawn nodded. "I know Master. But, I think I prefer being a Padawan for a while, so I can learn from you. Would that be ok?"

"Whatever you would like to do Shawn."

Shawn bowed. "Thank you Master. I think I'll just wait for my week to be over, and then take the trials again. Maybe I can learn something new to use in the trials."

"Maybe."

The two went back to the rest of the Jedi.

Later that day, a few rooms occupied more than one person. It was only early evening, but the Jedi wanted to talk for a while, and then turn in.

Kyle and Abby were in their room, talking.

"I'm glad you like this Kyle. I really wish I could help, but Luke says I should focus on taking care of our baby. He says she may have been chosen by the Force as well. Maybe you could train her when she is the right age."

Kyle let out a small laugh and kissed Abby's forehead. "Yeah. Maybe I will."

The two smiled as they laid down, they're baby softly sleeping near them.

Josh and Mary were talking in their room.

"This is so exciting Josh. I still can't believe that the Force was what brought us together."

Josh smiled. "Yeah. It's pretty interesting. But I'm glad it did."

"I just find it weird that I'd never given sword fighting a chance until Master Skywalker came to us on Earth, but now I'm great at it."

"Well, you've had two weeks of training under a Jedi Knight. It doesn't surprise me at all."

Mary smiled and gave a quick kiss to Josh. "Well, I'd best be off to my own quarters. You know Master Skywalker doesn't like us staying in the same room at night. I'll see you tomorrow hun."

"See ya."

Victor was in Jarrod's room with him.

"Can you believe Master Skywalker let me use a double lightsaber?"

"Well," Jarrod said. "I think he's impressed by both of us. He told me that you and I are the most skilled he's ever seen with our individual weapons."

"Really? That's cool. I think everyone has their strengths though. The girls seem to have a lot of control over the Force."

"Yeah, I noticed that. Maybe it's a gender thing."

"Maybe."

Shawn and Rebecca were in Shawn's room, lying on the bed.

"Sweetie, you aren't upset about not being a Jedi Knight, are you?"

"No, of course not. I think I might learn more studying under Master Skywalker for the week."

"Maybe. Then you would teach it to me, right?"

"Of course sweetie. I wouldn't keep that kind of thing from you."

Rebecca smiled, and Shawn gave her a kiss. "You'd better get to bed. If Master Skywalker does his check and finds you in here, I won't be a Knight for another year."

"Yeah. Goodnight honey," Rebecca said as she kissed him goodnight, and left.

The Jedi all went to bed, and Luke did a quick check to see that no one but Abby and Kyle were together. Then he locked the Temple for the night, and went to bed himself.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter (hehe, I say that every chapter. If you don't like any of the first ones, I'm sure you wouldn't like this one either.) Anyway, more action coming up in the next one (cough, light, cough, saber, cough, duel). Did I just say that out loud? Oh well. Anyway, please continue reading, and review please. 


	9. The Sith's Return

The New Jedi Knights: Fate of the Force

Chapter 8: The Sith's Return

_By MagicMansion_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or Luke Skywalker. My characters are Jarrod, Josh, Kyle, Victory, Shawn, Mary, Abby, Rebecca, Renaldo Snuttai, and the mystery man.

* * *

The next day the Jedi had a morning training session, and then went for a quick patrol around the Earth section of the city. No one seemed to have any problems, and the Jedi got to say hello to their parents before heading back to the Jedi Temple. When they got there, a droid met them at the door. The top opened, and a man's image appeared.

"Master Skywalker. Forgive me if I'm intruding on anything. My name is Renaldo Snuttai (pronounced Snew-ty). I'm from an area of the Outer Rim. We've been experiencing some noises outside our cities, and we're not sure what they could be. Sounds like construction, but we have no construction scheduled."

"Ok. Send us the coordinates and we'll come investigate," Luke said.

"Thank you so much Master Skywalker." The man hit a button, and the coordinates were displayed. Then, they heard a blast from the man's end, and heard him scream.

"Come everyone. Let's get to that planet as fast as we can. It sounds like trouble."

The Jedi ran to their fighters, and flew out of the atmosphere. Luke entered the coordinates, and the ships jumped to light speed.

When they got to the coordinates, they saw a small planet with several moons around it. Luke told everyone to ease their fighters through carefully.

The Jedi flew through the moons, both small and large, avoiding the small asteroids that also circled the planet. Luke heard a noise, and turned his X-Wing 90 degrees. A laser flew past him.

"Did anyone see where that came from," Luke asked.

"No," they all answered.

Luke felt uneasy. "Everyone, get into attack formation. Get to the surface of the planet as quick as possible."

The X-Wings and B-Wing got into attack mode, and flew through the asteroids and moons. Lasers fired here and there, the Jedi avoiding every shot. None of them could see where the shots were coming from though. Luke ordered Shawn and Victor, who he felt were the two best pilots, to fly around the planet and find the source of the lasers while the rest of them went to investigate the surface.

Victor and Shawn flew off to circle the planet, and the X- and Y-Wings flew to the planet. When they got there, they were immediately attacked by lasers. They flew over the stations, firing back, but destroying few of the hundreds of laser stations.

"If anyone sees an opening to get to the ground, use it," Luke shouted.

"Master, there are Separatist droids all over the surface," Kyle reported. "Storm troopers too. They're just attacking the people down there. It seems like a giant invasion."

"I see it too. We'll just have to come back with an army then."

"Negative on that Master," Victor said. "We aren't getting off this planet for a while. They have laser stations on all of the moons and some of the asteroids. They're buried in the ground. That's why we couldn't see them. Now they know that we know about them, and they aren't going to let us out. It seems they also have a shield generator on each moon, and are now creating a reverse shield."

"So nothing can get out," Josh said.

"Right. We're coming in to help you guys. We can't do anything out here anymore."

"Understood," Luke said. "Come in, and start firing at anything you can. As much as I'd hate to do it, the people here will have to be a sacrifice. They don't have a chance of surviving either way."

"Yes Master," everyone said sadly.

The fighters started firing at the ground, both missiles and lasers. They started taking out laser stations first, and managed to get some of the droids and troops on the ground. They flew around the small planet, but everywhere was the same: troops and droids blasting at the citizens.

"Master," Jarrod yelled. "There's some large building over there that hasn't been destroyed. Do you think it could be controlling this invasion?"

Luke looked at the building. It was completely surrounded by laser stations, and had four smaller stations sitting on each corner of a ledge halfway up the building. It looked heavily guarded by droids and troops, all of which stood in three lines around the building.

"I would have to say that if that building needs that much protection, it has something important in it. Some of us need to get down there. Red Squadron, do you think you can get those front doors opened?"

"I think that can be arranged," Josh said. "Would you like us to take care of the droids and whatnot if we find them inside?"

"If you could."

"Ok. Red Squadron, let's get going."

Josh led Jarrod and Kyle towards the building. The droids and troops looked up at them.

"Deflector shields up."

The three ships turned on the deflector shields, and the shots from the droids and troops bounced off of the ships. Josh fired his two remaining missiles at the door, which blew open. The ships did a sliding landing, much like they had seen Anakin and Obi-Wan do when boarding General Grievous' flagship. They took out a huge area of droids and troops as their fighters ran into them. The ships slid into the building, and Josh yelled, "I'm pulling an Obi-Wan."

He released the cockpit, and jumped out, igniting his lightsaber in the air. He deflected some shots while in the air, and landed, stabbing and slashing a few more droids and troops.

Jarrod and Kyle were unbuckling.

"Always has to be the showoff, doesn't he," Kyle said as he opened the cockpit.

"That's my cousin for ya," Jarrod said as he deflected a shot back at a battle droid.

The three stormed the building, deflecting shots from the troops and droids already inside, and from those which were outside coming in.

Josh picked up his comlink. "Hey, we could use some help in here guys. We're kind of outnumbered."

"On our way."

No sooner had this been said, than Luke, Shawn, and Victor's ships slid in. They unbuckled and got out, igniting their lightsabers as well. They began taking down droids and troopers with their fellow Jedi.

"Shawn, where are the girls," Josh asked as he and Shawn were backed together.

"Still outside, taking out as many of the laser stations as they can on the surface."

"Are they doing ok?"

"They were last time I checked," Shawn replied. The two deflected some more shots, and moved away from each other.

Jarrod was busy destroying droids on a walkway that went over the ground floor. A bunch of storm troopers had backed him up the stairs, and now he had droids behind him, with the troops still in front of him.

"Hey, is there any possibility of some assistance up here guys? I could really use it."

Victor looked up, and Force jumped up to the walkway. He re-ignited his lightsaber, and ran up behind the droids, holding his double saber in front him, taking the droids out quickly, before they had a chance to realize he was coming. A bunch of droids on the stairs turned and followed him to Jarrod.

"Well, I'm glad someone heard me," Jarrod said as Victor turned away from him to face the oncoming droids.

"Please," Victor said. "I wasn't coming to help you. I wanted to use my lightsaber to take a bunch of them out at once."

"I'm sure," Jarrod said over his shoulder, still deflecting shots from the storm troopers. "You always were selfish."

"I am not," Victor said, deflecting more shots.

"Are too," Jarrod said, slashing a close trooper.

"Hey guys," Kyle yelled from below them, "a little less arguing, a little more destroying."

"Shut up Kyle," they both yelled, smiling.

Luke was busy taking a large section of troopers himself, and they had backed him into a corner.

"Hey Josh," someone yelled. "You think we should try and surrender again. Maybe they'll fall for the same trick twice."

"Oh shut up. Besides, there are too many shooting at us right now for them to even hear us say anything."

The droids pressured Jarrod and Victor together, their lightsabers missing each other by inches now trying to deflect the lasers. Kyle got pressed back against a corner with Shawn, and Josh had managed to get over to Luke to assist him. The droids and troops were still pressuring all of them though.

"Okay guys. I think it's time for another plan," Shawn yelled. "Kyle, cover me." He backed up to a door, and put his scrambler on the keypad. It beeped, and the door opened up. Lasers flew out from the door.

"Wrong door there Shawn," Kyle asked.

"Chill out," Shawn yelled as he grabbed the scrambler, and did a lightsaber throw down the hall. The lasers stopped. "Okay guys, this hallway is clear. Kyle and I are going in it."

"We're doing what," Kyle asked before being pulled into the hall.

Shawn deflected a shot, and threw the scrambler to Josh in the corner, where a door was sitting. He shut the door.

Josh caught the scrambler, and made a quick line to the door. He put the scrambler on the keypad, and the door opened. No opposition was in the hall.

"Master, let's go. Jarrod, Victor, think you can get down here?"

Jarrod and Victor looked over their shoulders at each other, and each did a Force push, throwing several droids and troopers into the rest of the line. They deactivated their sabers, and jumped over the battle, and behind Luke. They went through the door, and Luke followed quickly, closing the door.

He pulled out his comlink. "Girls, are you okay out there?"

The comlink crackled. "Yeah," Mary answered. "We're both fine. None of the stations seem to be that accurate."

"Okay. Keep safe. We're inside what we hope is the control building." Luke switched to a different channel. "R2, activate deflector shields on all fighters." The droid beeped. "Thanks R2."

The group started down the hall, hoping to find Kyle and Shawn.

"Master, why are there so many droids and storm troopers here? Wouldn't the planet have noticed an invasion landing?"

"I don't think this is an invasion," Luke said as he turned a corner. "We were lured into a trap. This planet belongs to the Separatist Empire."

"Then, the droids and troops outside were shooting at…" began Josh.

"Each other. Yes. Everything was set up perfectly. Obviously someone wants to get rid of us before pulling off a plan."

"Well, there are a lot of people that would like to be rid of us, aren't there," Jarrod asked.

"Yeah. But I have a feeling there is a Sith involved."

Luke heard a laser blast, and saw it hit the wall they were headed towards. Kyle came around the corner, Shawn backing up after him, deflecting a shot.

"Other way," Kyle shouted.

They all broke into a run the other way and Luke turned to see two droids rolling around the corner they had just been at.

"What are those," Luke asked.

"Destroyers. Really deadly. I'm surprised the Emperor didn't decide to keep them in his army."

Shawn turned back around, and deflected a few laser shots from the droids, which had unrolled and were standing on three legs. Their lasers were firing rapidly.

"Whose idea was it to invent a droid that fired so fast," Luke asked.

"The Separatists your father fought against, that's who," Josh said.

The group continued running, and found a locked door.

"Who has the scrambler," Luke yelled. Someone tossed it to him, and he put it on the keypad. It beeped, and the door lifted. Two storm troopers leaning against the wall looked at him. He threw them back, and they fell, motionless. The Jedi quickly ran through the door, and, after deflecting one final shot from a destroyer, Shawn grabbed the scrambler and shut the door.

"Now what," Jarrod asked.

"We keep going," Luke told him. "It'll be pointless to go back to our ships until we can get that shield around the planet deactivated."

The group continued down the halls, running into few troops, and only one patrolling destroyer. They finally got into the control room. They killed the guards, and Kyle and Victor summoned the blasters.

"Everyone away from your controls," Kyle yelled.

The troops stood up and moved away from the control panels. Luke looked around at the controls. He turned to the line of troops.

"Which one of you knows how to deactivate the shield?"

One trooper put his hand up.

"Deactivate it." Victor tossed Luke a blaster, and Luke stood behind the trooper as he pressed a few buttons. Then, the group of Jedi heard a few doors in the room slide up. The one they had come through slid down.

"What did you do," Luke yelled at the trooper.

The trooper looked at him. "Nothing Master Skywalker." The trooper put his hand out, and Luke flew back against some other controls. The other Jedi looked over, but a line of droids had marched into the control room, and they blasted them. More droids followed, so the Jedi abandoned the blaster idea and ignited their lightsabers.

Luke kicked his feet to get up, and he ignited his own lightsaber. The trooper put his hand to his armor, and it collapsed around him, revealing a man who looked a little older than Luke. He was dressed in traditional Jedi robes, with a lightsaber and additional equipment on his belt.

"Who are you," Luke yelled.

"There is no need for you to know. You will not be leaving this building alive."

Luke looked over and saw droids and storm troopers pouring into the room, and they had managed to disarm the other Jedi. Luke looked back to the man.

"Shall we settle this disagreement," the man asked Luke, removing his robes.

"It'd be my pleasure to take care of a certain problem," Luke responded.

Luke jumped, and flipped over the man. The man ignited a red Sith lightsaber, and blocked Luke's first attack. The troopers watched the duel while three destroyers aimed at the other Jedi.

"Guys, we've got to take care of these droids and troopers," Shawn said.

"Thanks Mr. Obvious," Victor said. "But if we do anything, they'll take us out."

"Not if we take care of the droids silently," Josh said.

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"I didn't get that far yet."

Luke was still dueling the mystery man, attacking less frequently than blocking. The man was skilled with a lightsaber, Luke thought. Luke gave an attack, and both of them spun around, striking high, then low. The man threw Luke against the controls again, but Luke quickly got up, and saw a blaster lying on the ground. He knew it was dishonorable, but he needed to get his Jedi out safely. He summoned the blaster, but the man was ready. He jumped towards the blaster, and caught it before Luke could. He aimed at Luke, and fired three times. Luke deflected each without thinking, and one went towards the other Jedi.

Everyone ducked, except the Jedi, who were already seated on the ground.

"Now guys," Jarrod yelled.

They summoned their lightsabers from a table in the center of the room, and attacked the destroyers. The battle droids and troops turned, but all of the Jedi unleashed a Force push, and all of the droids fell over.

The mystery man turned, and threw three fallen battle droids at the Jedi, who weren't quite ready, not all of them anyway. Jarrod and Josh managed to jump in time, but Victor, Kyle, and Shawn were knocked down. Jarrod and Josh rushed to help their master. The man turned and fired a blast at each of them, and they deflected them away. The man used the Force to throw the blaster at the two young Jedi, and they dodged it, unknowing that was the man's plan. He hit a button, and the Jedi heard a platform extending above them. The man jumped up onto it, and Luke followed right after.

The two ignited their lightsabers again, and began to duel on the small platform, which was extending to become a bridge across the room, a door at each end.

Josh and Jarrod nodded at each other, and jumped up to help their master; Josh behind Luke, and Jarrod behind the man. A trap awaited them though, and the doors opened to reveal a line of battle droids behind each. Jarrod and Josh moved towards them, deflecting shots away from themselves.

Luke and the man continued their duel, now on a very small section of the bridge. The man continued backing up, and finally spun to attack Jarrod, who he'd gotten close to. Jarrod reacted and blocked the saber attack, the stabbed the droid behind him, deflected a laser shot, and blocked the next saber attack thrown at him.

Josh finally pressed the droids into the hallway, and he threw them back, and then slashed the controls with his lightsaber. The door lowered, and sparks flew from the keypad. Josh turned to see Luke and Jarrod in the heat of a duel with the man, Jarrod attempting and succeeding at fending off droids on the side of it. Josh looked down at his three friends. They had gotten up, and were battling the droids that had begun pouring into the room. Josh looked back at Luke and Jarrod, who could probably use help.

Jarrod deflected another saber attack, and Luke deflected one aimed at him. The man did a Force push on Luke, throwing him back. He spun to attack Jarrod, who ducked, and rolled under the man, who had just decapitated one of his own droids. Jarrod stood up, and put his lightsaber behind him to block the next saber attack. Jarrod spun, the two sabers crackling as they remained together. He pushed against the other saber, and managed to spin it up and out of its owner's hand. The man jumped up, avoiding Jarrod's attack, and grabbing his lightsaber. He landed on the other side of Jarrod, right next to an oncoming Josh.

Luke had gotten up, and looked around. He saw two more doors, each about 90 degrees from the other two, to form an X-shaped walkway. Luke feared that if he activated the other bridge, the doors would open to bring in more droids, but he needed to take that chance; he had to help Jarrod and Josh if he could. He looked down to where the blaster had hit, and lifted it with the Force. He used it to press a similar looking button, and the other walkways started on their way.

"One of you, get up here," Luke yelled to the three below. "I'll need your help."

Luke watched, but none of them had enough of an opening to get up. Luke would have to make do. Jarrod was still deflecting both saber and laser blasts. Luke jumped over the three duelists, and pressed the droids back. He stabbed the controls, and the door closed. He looked back, and the other two walkways had connected in the middle. Both doors opened, and he wasn't sure Josh or Jarrod had seen what was going on. But, the only thing that came out of the doors was Mary and Rebecca.

"How did you two get in there," Luke asked them as they rushed through the doors.

"Hangars," they both yelled.

They both summoned blasters from fallen droids, and began firing at the droids from the walkway. Luke looked from the girls and back to the duel Jarrod and Josh were having. The lightsabers were colliding quickly, and crackles and crashes could be heard all around the room.

The mystery man quickly jumped up to avoid a combined effort from Josh and Jarrod (they had attacked at the same time). He landed in between them again, and did a 180, kicking both of them back. Their lightsabers flew to the ground. Jarrod landed on his back on the platform, but Josh slid further, and slipped over the side, grabbing the edge quickly.

"Josh," Mary yelled.

A group of droids on the ground looked up, and fired at Josh, but Mary fired back at them, and Shawn had gotten to the area, and was quickly chopping them up. Josh summoned his lightsaber with one hand while holding onto the edge with the other. He ignited it, and deflected the blasts away from himself.

Luke and the man stared at each other for a moment, and then the lightsabers ignited, and the original two went back to their duel. The lightsabers clashed, and the speed of the duel sped up.

On the ground, Victor and Kyle had managed to separate and close the doors. They got back to the task of destroying the almost 200 droids packed into the room. The two Jedi weren't even sure if they were destroying all of the droids; they figured some were being hit by laser blasts from other droids. Shawn was still fighting the droids that were shooting at Josh.

Up on the bridges, the girls were still firing at the droids on the ground, and Jarrod had just gotten up. He looked for his lightsaber, but didn't see it among the motionless bodies of destroyed droids. He jumped down into the middle of a group of droids, and Force pushed them away. He dropped down on his back, and disappeared among the now foot high pile of metal. Droids surrounded the spot where he had fallen.

Luke and the man were still in the middle of their lightsaber duel, but Josh finally tossed his lightsaber up onto the bridge, and lifted himself up. He ran to join Luke, and jumped over the two. The man kicked Luke back for a moment, and pointed his hand towards the flipping Josh. Josh flew up high, and reached for anything to grab. He caught a decorative outcropping, and watched his lightsaber fall down to the ground. The man looked back to Luke and continued the duel.

Kyle, Victor, and Shawn had managed to thin out the droids; less than 50 were left. The girls were helping take out the rest, but no one was doing anything to those surrounding Jarrod's disappearance spot; they were all afraid he would pop up and get hit.

The droids surrounding Jarrod heard a lightsaber, and Jarrod indeed popped up, and took out every single one of the ten droids surrounding him. He looked up at Josh, and Josh looked down at him.

"Yo, catch dude." Jarrod threw the lightsaber up, and Josh swung himself towards the bridge, and fell towards it.

Josh caught his lightsaber, and ignited it. He ran towards the man, and rejoined the duel. The man continued to fend off the Jedi, despite the two to one odds against him. He attacked Jarrod, blocked Luke's attack from behind, spun, attacked Luke, ducked, Luke blocked the miss Josh had almost hit him with, and the two dropped their lightsabers towards the man, who rolled onto the other bridge. He stood up, reigniting his lightsaber, and pressed the two joined lightsabers into the bridge. He Force threw Luke back, his lightsaber deactivating and sitting where Luke had just been. He Force threw Josh back as well, with the same effect. He looked down, and saw the droids dwindling down to less than ten.

He ran towards one of the hangers, but not before Victor had seen him. Victor jumped up, blocking the man's path. The man stopped in his tracks after seeing Victor's double lightsaber.

"Ah, trained under the Sith huh?"

Victor looked at him, confused.

"You didn't know? Every Jedi that has every trained with a double lightsaber has become a Sith. Don't worry; you'll make a great Sith Lord."

The man Force threw Victor off the bridge while he was distracted, and made a run for the hangar. The Jedi finished off the droids, and heard a ship take off.

"Where does he think he's going," Kyle yelled. "The shield isn't down."

"No, but we're going to follow him," Luke said, getting up and summoning his lightsaber. He closed his eyes, and went for one of the doors that had opened from the original bridge. He cut it away, and kicked it opened. He ran down the hall, and looked out one of the windows. The main room where they had slid in was below the hallway.

"Everyone but the girls, down here. Girls, get back to your fighters and follow that guy. We'll be right behind you."

The boys came down the hall, and Luke heard the Y-Wings take off. The guys all jumped down from the window, and fended off the few droids that were surrounding their ships. They jumped in, and flew out of the building.

They saw the Y-Wings in close pursuit of a small Imperial Shuttle. They caught up, and followed the shuttle out of the atmosphere. It made it through the asteroids and moons safely, and left the small planet's system. It jumped to light speed quickly before Luke could lock onto its projected coordinates.

He sighed. "Ok everyone, let's get out of here and report this planet to the Republic Council. They need to know it isn't part of our system now."

They jumped to light speed, and headed for Coruscant.

* * *

Okay, if you've been reading this story, this has to be your favorite chapter thus far. If it isn't, I don't know what you're into in Star Wars, maybe the romantic side, I'm not sure. But other than romance, everything was in this chapter. (Ok and maybe it's missing an army-on-army battle too.) Anyway, as always, please review. More to come still. 


	10. The Final Jedi Knight

The New Jedi Knights: Fate of the Force

Chapter 9: The Final Jedi Knight

_By MagicMansion_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Luke Skywalker, or Yoda. My characters are Jarrod, Josh, Kyle, Victor, Shawn, Mary, Abby, and Rebecca.

* * *

The Jedi reported to the Republic Council, which eliminated the planet from a list of growing allies. The Republic Council also reported that the clones were ready. 

"Good," Luke said. "I'll be a general, and I assign Kyle and Jarrod as generals as well."

"Only three armies," Kyle asked.

"That's all we have thus far. But the Separatist Empire won't be attacking often enough to bring the need for more yet. Now, as you probably know, I will have to split you all up. Shawn and Rebecca, you will come with me. Kyle, you take Victor with you. Jarrod, you take Josh and Mary. Is everyone ok with these arrangements?"

They all bowed. "Yes Master."

"Good. Now, let us go back to the Jedi Temple. I'm sure you all need some rest after our battle."

When they got back to the Jedi Temple, Luke allowed the couples to stay together, and he soon saw they had all fallen asleep. Luke went to his own quarters, and called for Yoda.

"Ah, young Skywalker. How are you?"

"I'm fine Master Yoda."

"Concerns do you have?"

"Yes. For the Sith."

"Hm. Arisen has the Sith?"

"Yes. Me and the rest of the Jedi met him earlier today. He almost seemed like an expert in the ways of the Force."

"Hm. Travel in pairs, the Sith do: master and apprentice. Alone, he most likely is not. Master or apprentice, do you feel he is?"

"I'm not sure. He's young, about my age, so I would have to guess apprentice."

"Ah, guides you correctly the Force does, but assume you must not. Matter age does not. Jedi Master, you are, and young you are."

"I suppose you're right Master." Luke got up, and saw Shawn standing at the door.

"Uh, sorry. Am I interrupting?"

Yoda laughed. "Interrupt you do not young Padawan. Enter you may."

Shawn came in and stood in the corner.

"Something on your mind, young Padawan," Yoda asked.

"Well, I was wondering if I could take the trials now Master Skywalker. I feel ready for them now, especially after that battle."

Luke started to say yes, but Yoda laughed. Both of the Jedi looked at him.

"Ready you for the Sith, trials cannot. Dueling an ally, get you nowhere will it. Duel firsthand you must."

"But Master Yoda," Luke said. "The Sith won't just come out and ask for a lightsaber duel."

"Not ask will they? Ask for a duel did not this Sith you met today?"

"Well… yes, but…"

"Ah, so, speak not the truth do you?"

"But Master Yoda."

Yoda laughed.

"Young Skywalker, relax you must. Too much on your mind I feel. Test your Padawan I will. Dueling you, do him no good it will. Relax you must, and allow the Force to calm you, you must."

Luke lay down on his bed. "I guess you're right Master Yoda."

Shawn and Yoda left for the trial room.

"Master Yoda," Shawn said as the two walked. "Luke said he had to search for us after you told him about us. Did you know who we were?"

"Ah, know I did young Padawan. But, good for young Skywalker, it was. Trained him in sensing the Force it did."

"I suppose. Master Yoda, when we fought the Sith this morning, he said something to Victor about all Jedi training with a double lightsaber became Sith. Is that true?"

"Worry too much; you do, just as your Master. A distraction this was, for the Sith to escape. True, it is not. Used a double lightsaber, great Jedi Masters have in the past. Become Sith, they have not."

"So he was lying?"

Yoda nodded.

"Master, I never really understood something."

"Speak your mind then, young Padawan."

"Well, it's about Anakin. What really caused him to go to the Dark Side? I mean, the pain he felt after leaving his mother, killing all of those Sand People, his love for Padme, that wasn't everything was it?"

"Hm, involved were those factors, but did most of the work, Lord Sidious did as Paplpatine. Controlled Anakin's feelings, Palpatine did. Young was Anakin still, and susceptible to anything he was. Trust Palpatine he did. Give him anything, Palpatine would have."

"So Palpatine was mostly behind it?"

Yoda nodded. "But, involved was Anakin's past too."

"So, I've been wondering…"

"Yes young Padawan?"

"What about Josh, Kyle, and I?"

"Ah, worried about your love for the girls you are?"

"Yes. Would that affect us? I don't want any of us to the Dark Side if it could affect us that way."

Yoda nodded. "Affect you it could, but strong is your bond with your significant other. Affect you it could to see her die, but affect you more to lose her under your power it would."

Shawn looked at Yoda. "What do you mean Master?"

"Ah, many meanings that could have. Ponder on this, I think you will."

"Yeah. I suppose."

"Now, begin the trials, you may," Yoda said as they got to the entrance of the trials.

Shawn went through the trials for the second time, and passed easily this time. Yoda had put some storm troopers in the last room this time instead of Luke fighting.

"Very good young Jedi. Tell Master Skywalker of your success, I will tomorrow. Rest you must get now."

"Yes Master Yoda." Shawn bowed to Yoda, who disappeared shortly afterward. Shawn went to bed.

The next morning, another ceremony was held for Shawn, who redid his selection of his silver crystal for his lightsaber. After the ceremony, he and Rebecca went out to celebrate on their own.

"Good job sweetie. I knew you'd pass."

"Well yeah. To tell you the truth, I liked being a Padawan. But I guess everyone has to move on after a while."

"So, you weren't anxious to become a Knight," she asked.

"No, not really. But, if Luke is taking you and me with him, we can still learn a lot from him."

"Yeah."

The two walked down a street to go to a restaurant, and turned to the door. Then they stopped because the crowd around them seemed uneasy.

"Shawn, do you…"

"Yeah, I feel it."

Shawn ignited his lightsaber and deflected a shot aimed at them from the top of a building. The two looked up, and saw a man with a sniper blaster on a ledge.

"I'm taking care of him," Shawn said. He threw off his robes, and ran towards the building. Rebecca followed.

"Shawn, we should call Master Skywalker. He might want him alive."

"Call him. I'll make sure this guy stays alive as long as I can."

Shawn ran into the building, and Rebecca stood under an overhang where she couldn't be shot at. She took out her comlink.

"Master Skywalker," she said. "Shawn and I were just attacked by a sniper on the west side of town."

A short silence followed, then, "Where is Shawn now?"

"Heading up to catch the sniper."

"Stay where you are. I'll be right over."

Shawn took the elevator up to the twentieth floor. It stopped, and Shawn got out. He did not ignite his lightsaber, but walked through the halls. He went to a window, and stepped out onto the ledge. He moved over to about the corner. He ignited his lightsaber, and stabbed up through the ledge above him. He heard a shout, and a second later a blaster reached over the edge.

"Oh boy, not good."

The blaster fired at random places, the owner not exactly knowing where Shawn was. Shawn deflected the shots that got close, and rolled along the wall to avoid others. The blaster continued firing, and Shawn deflected another shot before stabbing his lightsaber up through the ledge again. The blaster went back up, and Shawn saw a laser blast fire down through the hole he had just made. He narrowly avoided it.

On the ground, Luke had arrived with Kyle for back-up. Rebecca walked over to them.

"Shawn went up to get the guy Master."

"How's he doing?"

"I haven't checked yet."

"He seems to be doing fine," Kyle said, pointing up at the building.

They all looked up and saw Shawn's silver lightsaber moving around, laser blasts firing at him. The man one ledge up wasn't exactly looking for Shawn, but firing at random spots below him.

"Let's go Jedi," Luke said. They ran to the building, and called for the elevator.

Shawn rolled to avoid another laser blast, and deflected another. It seemed the longer he fought this guy, the more accurate his shots got. In fact, most of them seemed to be aimed at Shawn right now.

Shawn got an idea of why this was, and hoped he was right. He turned off his lightsaber, and rolled down the wall. The blaster fired at his previous position, but began firing wildly again. Shawn walked around the corner of the ledge, and backed up to the edge. He jumped up, and pulled himself onto the next ledge, the blaster still firing where he had been a minute earlier.

Shawn looked around the corner, and saw the man pointing his blaster at the ledge below, still firing it. Shawn turned the corner, and the man saw him. He stood up, and fired a blast at Shawn, who ignited his lightsaber and deflected it. He continued to walk towards the man, deflecting each shot away. He cut the man's blaster, kicked the sniper blaster off the ledge.

"Please, don't kill me. I was just doing my job. I was hired."

Shawn pushed him against the building wall. "By who?"

"He didn't give his name. He just told me who to take out, and what the payment would be."

"Well, it doesn't seem you'll be receiving your payment, will you."

The man smiled. "Oh no, I think I will."

He fired a small blaster hidden under his wrist. It hit Shawn in the leg, and he fell to his knees. The man pushed him off, and Shawn grabbed hold of the ledge.

"Lucky for you, I don't have a blaster anymore. But you're still in a bad position."

"Quite unfortunate for you," Luke said as he stepped out of a window, "that he has some friends."

Kyle and Rebecca stepped out of another window. The man looked at them, and stepped on Shawn's hand before jumping off of the building.

"No!" the three Jedi shouted.

The man and Shawn both fell, and Shawn quickly threw his grappling line around an overhang. It snapped into place, and Shawn stopped falling at the eighth floor. The man kept falling, but was caught by a small ship just before hitting the ground. The pilot flew away with the man in the passenger side. The ship didn't make it far though, because a crimson lightsaber slashed the engines.

Josh and Jarrod grabbed the two, and disarmed them of all their weapons. Luke and Kyle helped Shawn up, and then they went down with Rebecca to join the other two Jedi.

"Okay," Luke said as he walked up to the two men. "Who are you two working for?"

"He wouldn't tell us his name," the sniper said. "He only told us to take out you guys, and told us the payment."

Luke looked at them suspiciously. "You're both under arrest by the Jedi Order for crimes against a Jedi. I don't think your employer will be letting you out either."

The Jedi were seated around a table, save for Shawn and Rebecca.

"This isn't good," Luke said. "There are too many enemies that want to get rid of us. I shouldn't have brought you into this kids."

"But if you hadn't," Mary said. "You might already be dead. Then who would be defending the Republic?"

Luke looked at her and smiled. She was right. If he would still be the only Jedi, well, he wouldn't be the only Jedi. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I'm lucky to have all of you as my students."

All of the Jedi smiled.

"Ow!"

"Relax," Rebecca said as she rubbed Shawn's laser wound. "This stuff can't be as bad as rubbing alcohol."

"No, it's worse," Shawn said as he winced.

"Come on, you're a Jedi Knight. You have more than rubbing alcohol to worry about."

"Yeah. I guess. Ow."

Rebecca looked at him. "Just be lucky this is all you got away with. It could've been worse."

"Yeah. But it wasn't."

Rebecca looked unconvincingly at him. "Don't say that. You'll jinx yourself."

"No I won't." Shawn smiled at her, and she smiled back.

She stood up, and gave Shawn a kiss on the cheek. "Now relax. Master Skywalker said it shouldn't take too long to heal, especially with this stuff."

"I hope not, it burns like crazy."

"See ya later sweetie," Rebecca said, putting the tip of her finger in the stuff, and dripping it on Shawn's wound.

"Ow!"

She smiled as she left.

"Brat," Shawn yelled as she left.

Rebecca entered the room with the rest of the Jedi.

"So," Kyle asked. "Is that stuff worse than rubbing alcohol?"

Rebecca smiled. "Apparently. Shawn says it burns like crazy."

"He would," Victor said, leaning back. "He's a wuss."

"Guys," Luke said. "It's not polite to talk about your fellow classmate like that. Besides, we can give you a laser wound, and we'll see how you like this stuff."

Victor sat up, and looked serious again.

"Okay then," Luke said.

* * *

Well guys, that's it for this chapter. I'll keep going; this'll be one of the longest stories I've ever written. Anyway, please review. 


	11. The Second Assassin and the First Battle

The New Jedi Knights: The Fate of the Force

Chapter 10: The Second Assassin and the First Battle

_By MagicMansion_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Luke Skywalker. My characters are Jarrod, Josh, Kyle, Victor, Shawn, Mary, Abby, Rebecca, and General Titanus.

* * *

The night after the sniper attack was quiet in the Jedi Temple. Everyone was asleep, except for Shawn.

He had missed a training session because of his wound that afternoon. He decided it wouldn't hurt to do a late practice session. He got up, and grabbed his lightsaber. He walked to the training room, and set it up to practice deflecting lasers.

He ignited his lightsaber, and a few lasers began firing at him. He blocked all of them, and then began deflecting them at targets on the walls. After a few minutes, he used a remote to turn it off. He turned to face Rebecca.

"I knew you'd be here," she said.

"Oh?"

"You were upset that you missed the training session. I know you well enough to know that."

Shawn smiled and put his forehead against her forehead. "I know you know me. I personally just want to get my training in that I missed."

"That's what I said," Rebecca told him.

They both turned to look at the hall.

"Did you hear that," Shawn asked.

"Yeah."

The two left the training room, and crept silently through the halls. They passed the main door, and saw a large section had been taken out of it.

"Looks like something snuck in," Rebecca said.

"But what?"

The two continued through the halls, but saw nothing suspicious until they got to Kyle's room. A small hole was in the bottom of the door.

"That's too suspicious," Shawn said. He walked to the door, and put his scrambler on the keypad. The door lifted, and Shawn saw Kyle and Abby sleeping next to each other, and the baby asleep as well.

The two Jedi walked into the room, and Shawn took out a small light. He pointed it around the room, and Rebecca did the same. He looked back to his two friends, but it seemed nothing was around. He could still see them breathing steadily. He looked over to the baby, and saw what he was looking for.

A small droid, which looked like a scorpion, was crawling up the side of the crib. He hoped his abilities were ready for this task. He ignited his lightsaber, jumped over the bed, and slashed the small droid, just barely hitting it so as not to hit the crib.

Kyle and Abby sat up quickly.

"Shawn, what are you doing," Kyle said.

Shawn didn't answer. He was looking at the droid, where a small green light had turned red.

"Get up. Go to Mary's room." Shawn picked up the little scorpion droid. "Look for one of these little guys. And hurry. I don't think they're on a stealth mission anymore."

Shawn and Rebecca ran out as Kyle got up, and Abby got up to comfort her awoken daughter.

Shawn ran to Josh's room, Rebecca to Jarrod's, since the two were right across the hall from each other. Shawn put the scrambler on Josh's door, and then tossed it to Rebecca so she could do the same. Both doors opened, and Rebecca tossed the scrambler to a passing Kyle, so he could open Mary's door.

Shawn entered Josh's room, and saw the little scorpion on the ceiling above Josh's neck. Shawn used the Force to pick up a pen on a table, and speared the small droid with it. It fell silently onto Josh's bed, motionless.

Rebecca found Jarrod's crawling up his sheets, getting closer to his neck. She jumped on the bed and hit it away with her lightsaber. Jarrod sat up.

Kyle had gotten Mary's door open, and had quickly stepped on the little droid that was scurrying along the floor.

Kyle, Jarrod, Shawn, and Rebecca met in the hall. "What about Victor and Master Skywalker," Jarrod said.

Shawn and Rebecca ran to Victor's room, Jarrod and Kyle to Luke's.

Shawn and Rebecca found another scorpion droid in Victor's room, and quickly slashed it into two pieces.

Jarrod and Kyle found a problem at Luke's room, however. A large scorpion droid, the size of a small dog, had its tail in the door. They heard a bunch of the little droids crawling into Luke's room.

Jarrod ignited his lightsaber, and destroyed the large droid, and then cut the door in half. He kicked it down, and the two ran in, lightsabers ready. They found the scorpions scurrying around the room, but didn't see Luke anywhere. They slashed and stabbed the little droids, and after a minute had finished off the last one.

"Where's Master Skywalker," Jarrod asked.

Luke flipped down from the ceiling. "I'm ok guys. I sensed them coming in, so I hid in a hole in the ceiling. Those little things go by feeling their way around, so they didn't know I was up there."

The group met up back at Kyle's room, after waking Josh and Victor up.

Shawn picked up the first of the little droids, and handed it to Luke. It was barely damaged; only the power wire had been cut.

"Nicely placed Shawn," Luke said. "Hm, a SAD."

"SAD?"

"Scorpion Assassin Droid. They carry lethal poison in their tails. It doesn't surprise me that someone tried to use them on us. They're stealthy little bugs, but their carrier is loud. Who heard it come in?"

Shawn and Rebecca put their hands up. "I was up doing a little training. Rebecca had just come to see how I was doing, and then we heard a noise. We saw the main door cut open, and then found the small hole in Kyle's."

"Well," Luke said. "I'd say this one wasn't after Kyle though. It was most likely after the youngest target it could get."

They all looked at Abby's daughter, who was in her arms.

"She was most likely targeted because of her age, and because she possesses the Force. Luckily Shawn and Rebecca were up; otherwise we might not be talking right now. Okay, let's clean these little guys up, and we'll figure this out tomorrow morning."

They walked to each room, and carefully cleaned up each of the little droids. They locked them in a sealed titanium container, so even if they started up again, they wouldn't be able to get out. Then the Jedi went back to bed.

The next morning, Luke began inspecting one of the scorpion droids, searching for a possible way to trace it to its owner. But a droid flew in and landed on the table he was working at.

"Sir, we've got a problem. Apparently a planet in the same system as Noomi (the planet the Separatist Empire used as a base, and where the Jedi had been a few days earlier) is under attack. It belongs to the Republic, we've already checked. They're asking for assistance. We've sent a clone army there to assist."

"Ok. I'll be there to help them as soon as I can."

He put the SAD back into its container and called for Shawn and Rebecca. He told them the situation. They got to their fighters and flew off to the planet. When they got there, they saw a large battle already in progress. They landed their fighters in a base near the middle of their forces. When they got out, a clone with yellow markings on his armor came up to them.

"General Skywalker. We are currently pressing the Separatist Imperial Forces into a circle. We came at them from four different cities, and they never expected it."

"Good job commander. Keep up that strategy." Luke looked at the battlefield. He saw a large mountain, with cliffs all around, and snipers in the cliffs. "Commander, is there a way to take that small mountain?"

"Negative sir. Every ship that has approached it gets sniped down."

Luke nodded. "Get me a ship then."

Rebecca got into the transport part of the gunship, Luke got on one of the wings, and Shawn got into one of the pods on the side, but kept it open.

"Pilot, don't go straight at the mountain. Circle it," Luke told him.

"Yes General." The pilot flew around the mountain, the snipers firing at the ship. The three Jedi deflected the shots away from the ship, and back at the snipers. After circling the mountain five times, all of the snipers were gone. Luke and Shawn got into the ship.

"Commander," Luke said into his comlink. "I want to gunships of snipers up on that mountain as soon as possible."

"We'll begin loading immediately."

The ship with the Jedi flew back to the base, and passed two other gunships on the way, full of snipers. They watched as the ships hovered next to the cliffs and unloaded the snipers. After landing, they saw their snipers begin to take out the enemy droids and storm troopers.

"Good job commander," Luke said as he walked into the base.

"Thank you sir. It seems the Separatist Imperial forces are backing out. They are loading their ships up, but we're taking those out as they take off."

"Very good. I trust you can finish this yourself?"

"Yes sir. Wait. There's an Imperial Star Destroyer entering the atmosphere."

"What?"

The radio crackled. "Ah, commander. I trust your general is there with you?"

Luke grabbed the radio. "General Titanus."

"You do remember me. I sent you a little present. I won't take no for an answer, I insist you take it. Have a nice day."

Luke looked through the window, and saw the Imperial Star Destroyer pointing straight down at the battleground.

"Commander, get me a ship. We need to get on that Star Destroyer."

A gunship landed next to the base, and the three Jedi got on.

"Pilot, take us up to that Star Destroyer, and shoot open a hole as close to the control room as you can. We need to pull that thing up so it doesn't crash into the battle."

"Yes sir."

A squad of TIE fighters met them on the way, but the many weapons on the gunship took them out. The bubbled clones cut a large section of the Star Destroyer's armor out, and the three Jedi jumped into it when they got close.

The three ignited their lightsabers when they got in. A few battle droids were walking around, but they were easily taken care of.

"Come on you two. We've got to get to the controls."

The three ran through the halls, destroying what few droids were on the ship. They finally found the control room, but a problem came around the corner.

"Destroyers," Shawn yelled.

Two of them had turned the corner and unrolled. They put up deflector shields and began firing. Shawn and Rebecca began deflecting shots.

"Master, what do we do?"

"Keep them busy, and cover me."

Luke began a fast walk to the doors to the control room. Shawn and Rebecca followed him, still deflecting shots. Luke got to the doors, and cut one off. He moved it with the Force, and threw it at one of the destroyers. The door went through the shield and cut the droid in half. Luke Force threw the few droids guarding the door, and then cut the other door off, and threw it at the other destroyer.

The three Jedi ran into the control room, and met up with battle droids protecting the controls. After deflecting the shots back to their shooters, no one was left in the control room.

"Master, can you land this thing?"

"I sure hope so," Luke said, grabbing the main controls and pulling back on them.

The Jedi felt the ship immediately begin to pull up, but as they watched out the front window, it didn't look as though they were going to make it.

"Master, turn towards the middle of the battlefield. All of Separatist Imperial Forces are in that big circle. We can aim the ship at them, and have a gunship get us."

"Call for a ship."

Luke turned the Star Destroyer to its own troops and droids on the ground while Shawn called for a gunship. They were getting close to crashing into the ground now, and a gunship finally appeared in front of the Star Destroyer's window. Luke threw a table through the window, and the three Jedi got out and onto the gunship. The gunship flew up, and everyone watched as the Star Destroyer crashed into the droids and storm troopers.

"Nicely done sir," the pilot said.

"Thanks. Get us down there so we can take care of what's left."

The gunship landed near a line of storm troopers, and the three Jedi went in, deflecting shots away from the clones, and slashing at the storm troopers. After nearly an hour, Luke slashed the final storm trooper.

The clones and the Jedi looked around.

"Wow," Shawn said.

"We won," Rebecca finished.

"Yeah. But I don't think that was their only army. Commander," Luke said into his comlink. "Get the clones packed up. We're done here."

"Yes sir."

The three Jedi got back into their fighters after being taken to them in a gunship. They flew out of the planet's atmosphere, and went to light speed to get back home.

* * *

Well, that's it for the first battle. More to come next chapter. Please review. 


	12. The Stealth Mission

The New Jedi Knights: Fate of the Force

Chapter 11: The Stealth Mission

_By MagicMansion_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Han Solo, Chewy, or Luke Skywalker. My characters are Jarrod, Josh, Kyle, Victor, Shawn, Mary, Abby, and Rebecca.

* * *

It was late evening, and Luke was sitting down with the other Jedi; as he listened to Shawn and Rebecca recount their battle to the rest of the Jedi. They listened with great interest, seeming like they thought they could learn something.

"And then," Shawn said. "We finished off the last storm troopers and came back here."

There were ooh's and aah's among them. Then Josh looked at Luke.

"Master, when do the rest of us get to go on a mission?"

"Right now," a man said as he came in.

"Excuse me," Luke said, smiling as he got up. "You can't just barge in here and take command of my Jedi without my consent first."

The man looked at them all. "I don't know." He leaned next to Luke to whisper, "they seem pretty worthless to me."

Luke smiled. Han Solo had always been a good friend of his, and liked to joke around a lot, maybe too much sometimes.

"Everyone, I trust you know who this is," Luke said.

They all nodded.

"Good. Take a seat Han."

Han pulled up a chair, and put his feet up on the table and leaned back.

"So, what exactly do you need one of my new Jedi for?"

"Well, I was thinking about making a point of refunding some gold I'd given to the Republic after the Empire fell."

Luke smiled. "So, you want my Jedi to help you break open the doors, defeat the droids, and use the Force to lift the gold into your ship?"

"That's about the size of it."

Luke smiled. Han smiled back.

"We got word that the Separatist Empire is going to be buying plans for a new starship to add to their fleet," Han said. "It is supposed to be able to battle an entire fleet of Star Destroyers by itself. As I said though, they haven't bought it yet, so they have no idea what the plans are like. We figure if we can get to the plans before they're bought, we could put a dent in the Separatist Empire's plans."

"Sounds logical to me." Luke looked at his pupils. "Does anyone want to go on a stealth mission?"

They looked at each other.

"Sorry," Shawn said. "Beckie and I are taking a break from this one."

"Agreed," she said.

Josh shook his head. "No way, I want action."

"Looks like Victor and Kyle are going," Jarrod said. "I'm with Josh."

"Sorry Josh," Mary said. "I could learn something from this one. I'll go with."

"Okay," Han said lazily. "Let's get going kids."

He started to get up, and fell backwards on the chair. He got up, and looked at everyone smiling at him.

"I meant to do that."

Everyone laughed. Mary hugged Josh, Kyle said goodbye to Abby, and then Han, Mary, Victor, and Kyle left.

Han took them to a hangar in the middle of Coruscant, where the Millennium Falcon was sitting.

"Chewy, we've got our Jedi. Luke was happy to hand them over."

The Wookie looked at him and growled something.

"What do you mean the hyperdrive is leaking again?"

Han ran to the ship, and got up on top with the Wookie. "No no," he yelled. "That's not the hyperdrive, that's the fuel. Come on Chewy, I expect you to take care of this ship, not annihilate it. Lando took care of getting it close to that already."

Chewy growled something at him.

Han turned and pointed at the Wookie. "If you think he's a better pilot, then go with him, I don't really care. But you won't board my ship with an attitude like that."

The Wookie growled again.

"Just seal the fuel line and get the tank refilled. I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Fifteen! She'd better be ready to take off by then."

The Wookie growled at him.

"Don't get smart with me Chewy."

The Wookie laughed.

"Come on kids. We've got to go request our fuel tanks get filled."

The Jedi followed Han to the desk of the hangar. He requested a fuel refill, and the alien at the desk told him something.

"What! For a refill? That's ridiculous."

The alien muttered something.

"I'm not paying that much for a refill. It's a scam. Guys, can't you tell this guy to lower his price a little?"

Kyle smiled. "Sorry Han, we're forbidden to use our powers for personal gain, even our friends' personal gain."

"Well, you might not have a problem then, because if you don't, I won't be very friendly anymore."

Kyle rolled his eyes, and stopped Victor from going after the alien. He walked up and paid the alien with some credits Luke had given each of them. The alien thanked him, and told a droid to refill the Falcon.

"Don't think you're on my good side," Han told Kyle as he fixed his robes and headed for the hangar. Kyle just smiled.

After ten minutes, Han, Chewy, Kyle, Victor, and Mary were in the Millennium Falcon. The ship flew out of the hangar, and out of the atmosphere.

"Hold on everyone."

Han hit a button, and the ship jumped to light speed.

After an hour, Han brought the ship out of light speed.

"Okay everyone, wake up, we're here."

The Jedi had decided to meditate in the back of the ship during the trip. They got up now, and returned to the control cabin.

"Ok. I really hope this stealth thing works. If it doesn't, you three will be busy while we get the ship powered back up."

"What do you mean by that," Victor asked.

"Well, even if the stealth doesn't work, it'll still drain the power out of the ship."

"Oh great."

Han hit a button, and flew to the planet in front of them. They saw an Imperial Star Destroyer circling the planet, and the ship managed to fly right under it.

"Well, it seems like it worked."

The Falcon landed in a forest about two miles from a heavily guarded building. None of the guards seemed to notice the ship.

"Okay," Han said. "Let's get going. It'll be a long walk."

The group began walking through the forest.

"So, Luke's said a lot about you guys already," Han said as they approached the building. "Says you learned everything a lot faster than he did."

"I guess so," Kyle said. "But we trained like 12 hours a day."

"Don't complain. You've got a good master. Luke, he had one heck of a time training under Yoda, or so he says."

"I don't think Master Yoda would be a bad teacher."

"Hey," Han said. "Don't look at me. I've never met the little guy. I'm just saying what Luke told me. Okay guys, hold up."

Everyone stopped behind some tall bushes. Han peeked over and counted four guards at the main doors, and saw one at each corner of the building.

"Han," Kyle said. "This building doesn't look too big. Are you sure this is the right one?"

Han looked at him. "The building is underground. The plans are in a room at the bottom."

"Oh."

Han stood up, and the human guards looked at him.

"Hey, you. Who are you?"

"Name's Han Solo. Pleased to meet you." He picked up his blaster, and quickly hit all four of the guards.

The other two came running from the corners, and Han hit both of them as well.

"Ok kids, let's go."

They ran up to the door, and Han put in a code at the keypad.

"Oh boy. The code doesn't work."

"Jee," Victor said. "Where's Shawn's scrambler when you need it?"

"Move," Kyle said. He ignited his green lightsaber, and stabbed it into the center of the giant sliding doors. The doors weakened, and Kyle deactivated his lightsaber, and pushed against the small section of door. It fell in, and Kyle reignited his lightsaber. Victor and Mary walked in next, and did the same. Han and Chewy came in last, and pulled out their blasters.

"Hey! Intruders!"

Han looked at the guy, and blasted him. He lifted into the air and fell on his back on the floor. Another two guards came around the corner, and fired a few shots. Victor and Kyle deflected them while Han shot back at them. Those guards fell over after being hit.

"So much for stealth," Victor said.

"No. The guards up here are very few. They won't know we're here yet," Han said.

They walked around, hiding whenever they heard footsteps. They got into the duct system, and got to a long drop.

"Come now," Han said. "This is going to slow our mission down."

"Not necessarily," Kyle said. He and Victor handed Chewy and Han their extra grappling lines. They all found something to tie them too, and began their descent down the long duct.

After a few minutes of going down the duct, they heard footsteps.

"Guys, we must be near the bottom," Kyle said. "I'm dropping."

"What? No," Han said, but was too late.

Kyle pushed off of the wall, and dropped down. The four heard a crash, a lightsaber igniting, and a few laser blasts. The blasts stopped quickly.

"Ok guys, everything's clear," Kyle yelled.

Everyone dropped down, and landed next to Kyle.

"Well," Han said. "That was easy," he said, pointing to a small container with blueprints for a ship in it. "I thought it would be a little harder."

Suddenly, three doors opened up, and storm troopers rushed in and pointed their weapons at the group of five.

"Drop your weapons," the one said.

Han and Chewy reluctantly put their weapons down, and the Jedi dropped the blasters they had picked up from some of the guards.

"Hands back," the commander said as the storm troopers tied their hands.

The group was led to a large elevator, and the commander of the squad hit a button to call it.

"Uh, guys," Han whispered to the Jedi. "Why don't you get some lightsaber action in here?"

"Hey, quiet," one of the storm troopers said. The Jedi remained silent.

The elevator finally got to the bottom floor, and the storm troopers pushed the group in, but were only able to get four guards in. The one guard hit a button, and the elevator started up to another floor.

Kyle looked at Victor and Mary, and then nodded. Han looked confused, but the Jedi backed into one of the corners, the storm troopers not watching. They put their backs to each other, making a triangle. Han heard lightsabers igniting, and the three Jedi pulled their freed hands out in front of them, and each took out a storm trooper. Kyle kept his lightsaber at the fourth storm trooper's neck while Mary and Victor freed Chewy and Han.

"Take us to the floor with your commander on it," Kyle demanded.

"Yes sir," the storm trooper said worriedly.

He hit a cancel button, and then hit another floor. The elevator kept going, and Kyle saw they were approaching the floor they were headed to. Kyle took the trooper's gun, and handed it to Han.

"Stay here," he said. He cut open the top of the elevator, and the three Jedi jumped up on top.

Kyle looked up, and saw their floor approaching. He jumped up very high, and landed perfectly on a ledge that was the floor the elevator would stop on. He cut the doors in half, and used the Force to push them into the hallway. A bunch of storm troopers looked at him, and picked up their guns.

Kyle Force threw a few back, and deflected the other shots back. Mary and Victor jumped up to join the fight.

Han was growing nervous. The elevator had slowed down, but Han heard laser blasts, and he wasn't sure where the three Jedi had gone. The elevator stopped, and the storm trooper laughed.

"You've fallen right into a trap," he said. The doors opened, only to reveal the three Jedi standing there, waiting.

"I don't think so," Kyle said. "Your pals weren't any match for us. Now take us to your master."

"Fine," the storm trooper said angrily. He walked down the hall, as the other storm troopers watched.

Han, Chewy, and the Jedi were acting like prisoners, so the storm troopers had no idea that their fellow troop was actually the one being commanded.

Finally, the group got to a door, where the storm trooper entered a code. The door opened, and the group walked in. The door shut, and the Sith they had fought on Noomi was standing in the room, speaking to some other humans.

"You," Kyle said. He brought his hands around from behind his back, and the other two Jedi did the same.

The Sith looked at them, and smiled. "Well hello there young Jedi. Here without your master this time?"

"As a matter of fact, we are. But that doesn't mean we can't defeat you."

"We shall see," the man said.

The humans left the room quickly, and Han and Chewy backed into a large weapons storage closet; all of them knowing what was about to happen. The Jedi and the man took their robes off, and the Jedi ignited their lightsabers. The Sith did the same.

"Well now, are you ready for your lives to end," the man asked.

"Hardly," Kyle said as he leapt over to the man.

The two lightsabers clashed on their first hit, and the duel began. The two attacked and blocked each other's lightsabers. Han and Chewy could tell what was an attack and what was a block as they watched the duel.

Kyle attacked the man, who blocked, and attacked back. Kyle blocked this, and went for a high shot. The man blocked the high attack, and went for a low attack himself. Kyle went for another high attack, and both immediately noticed the attack coming for them. The man ducked to avoid Kyle's attack, and Kyle jumped over the man to avoid his attack. The man turned his duck into a roll, and turned to face Kyle again.

The man reached behind himself to block the attack made by Mary, who had snuck up behind him. He turned, blocked another attack, and threw Mary back with a Force throw.

"Please," he said. "Females were never meant to carry a lightsaber."

"I'm not female though," Kyle said as he attacked the man.

The man spun around and blocked Kyle's attack, and made an attack of his own to Kyle's side. Kyle blocked this, and spun under his own lightsaber, catching the man off guard. He pushed the man's lightsaber aside, and swung his own up towards the man's body. The man jumped over Kyle, the two lightsabers still clashing during the man's flip. He landed perfectly, and the duel continued.

Kyle got the offensive for a minute, the man backing up with each attack. Kyle struck high, low, to the side, spun and struck again, whipped his lightsaber around his body to try and confuse the man, attacked low again, and then from the side. No matter what attack he used, however, the man blocked it.

After a minute of being on the defensive, the man went to the offensive, and Kyle found himself being backed up even faster than he had backed the man up. Victor watched and saw a quick fix to this. He threw a piece of metal at a door keypad, and the door lifted up. Kyle heard it and backed through the door. He found the hallway to be very narrow in width and short in height.

Victor took notice too and followed the two in to join the duel. He ignited his double lightsaber, and began his series of motions: attacking with one end, blocking with the other. He tried to put extra pressure on the man, but whenever he did, the man pushed Kyle back just as fast.

It seemed however much the two Jedi attacked the man, he was ready for it. He blocked a strike from Victor, attacked him, reached back to block Kyle, attacked Victor low, blocked him high, spun to block Kyle's attack, attacked him back, turned to block Victor's first attack, whipped his lightsaber around his body to attack Kyle, blocked Victor's second attack, and attacked him back.

As the duel proceeded farther into the small hallway, Kyle looked over his shoulder briefly. He didn't get enough of a look as he fell off a platform they had backed onto. His lightsaber slipped out of his hand as he grabbed the edge, and the lightsaber landed on a platform below.

The man turned all his attention to Victor, and turned to begin a series of attacks on the Jedi. Mary watched from about 10 feet behind Victor, since she had no way to get to the other side of the Sith. The man seemed extremely skilled with his lightsaber, even against a double lightsaber.

The man seemed to have more offense now that Kyle was hanging on the edge of the platform, away from the duel. He attacked Victor's side, which Victor blocked with one end. The man attacked from above, and Victor swung his other end up to block. Victor swung the opposite end up towards the man, but he blocked that attack. He attacked on a diagonal to Victor, who blocked that attack, and came in from the same diagonal with an attack, but from below. The man blocked this attack as well, and did a powerful attack at Victor's arm. Victor used this as an opportunity, and spun his double lightsaber in front of him rapidly, using the man's attack as a starter.

The man backed up for a second, unsure of how to counter this. Victor walked towards him, still spinning his double lightsaber in front of him. The man smiled, and attacked suddenly in the opposite direction of Victor's spinning lightsaber. He struck powerfully, and Victor's lightsaber stopped dead. The man brought his lightsaber down on Victor's blade, and made a cut on Victor's hand.

"Ah!"

The man kicked Victor back, and took a swing with his lightsaber, but was only able to put a cut on Victor's other arm with it.

Victor fell to the ground, holding his arm and hand.

"It's a shame really. You would've made a great Sith," the man said.

The man lifted his lightsaber up, and went to strike, but it was caught on something. He looked over his shoulder, to see Kyle holding the man's lightsaber back with his own.

"You will not kill my friend," Kyle said.

"Ah, so you would like to die instead of him?"

"No one is dying here but you."

The man turned, the two lightsabers still crackling as they remained together. The man drew his back, and attacked straight forward with it.

Kyle blocked the attack, and attacked the same way back. The man blocked the attack, and swung down for a low attack. Kyle jumped with just his legs, and attacked the man's right arm. The man blocked it, and pushed Kyle's lightsaber into the other wall. Sparks flew everywhere, illuminating the hallway.

Mary knelt down next to Victor. "Victor, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine, help Kyle."

"Ok. Don't move."

She picked up her comlink, and called Han.

"Victor's hurt. Come and take him back to the Falcon. Kyle and I will try and finish this guy off."

Mary ignited her blue lightsaber, and ran down to the duel, and attacked the man. He blocked her attack quickly, and threw onto the floor with the Force. He kicked Kyle, and threw him back, landing Kyle right back to hanging on the edge of the platform.

"I will not fight a girl who doesn't deserve her powers," the man said angrily, walking quickly up to Mary.

She backed up, feeling around for her lightsaber. It had skidded back to Victor, who couldn't manage to reach it.

"Now young Jedi, you will die for becoming a Jedi. My master says females are never worthy of being Jedi."

"Hey you jerk," Han yelled as he came down the hall. He fired his blaster at the man, who blocked it with his lightsaber. Han fired several more shots, and then everyone heard a lightsaber.

Victor had managed to pull Mary's lightsaber close using the Force. He had tossed the lightsaber to Mary, who kicked her legs up to jump up. She attacked the man with all her might, and she forced him back to the edge of the platform.

"Come now, you wouldn't really push me over the edge," the man said nervously after Mary disarmed him.

"No," Kyle said as he reached one hand up. "But I will."

He grabbed the man's leg and pulled him down. The man fell, but caught onto Kyle's foot.

"Let go you jerk," Kyle yelled.

"Kyle!" Mary yelled as his hands slipped a little.

She took the blaster from Han, who was helping Victor. She went over, and started firing at the man. He swung from side to side, avoiding the shots. Kyle kept slipping more and more with each swing. She finally fired on one side, the man avoiding it. She fired again on the same side, and the man's momentum kept him swinging. She hit his shoulder, and he let go of Kyle, who also slipped off. Mary quickly grabbed Kyle's arm, and Chewy came up and helped her lift Kyle up onto the platform. He summoned his lightsaber up.

"I don't think we'll be seeing anymore of him," Kyle said. "Come on, let's get out of here. The plans were a trap."

"Obviously. They knew we would come assist the Republic," Mary said.

Kyle and Han carried Victor out of the base, and to the Millennium Falcon with no opposition. They laid him down in one of the cabins, and took off for Coruscant.

* * *

Well, another chapter done. Keep reviewing please. I will continue updating. 


	13. The Battle of the Titan

The New Jedi Knights: Fate of the Force

Chapter 12: The Battle of the Titan

_By MagicMansion_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Han Solo, or Luke Skywalker. My characters are Jarrod, Josh, Kyle, Victor, Shawn, Mary, Abby, Rebecca, and General Titanus.

* * *

"AAAHHH!"

Everyone cringed in the dining area as they heard Victor scream. Luke was putting "extra strength rubbing alcohol" (as the group liked to call it) on his injuries.

"Shawn, you didn't say it hurt this much," Victor yelled from his room before screaming again.

"He never asked me," Shawn said. "Besides, I think he deserves that for making fun of me."

"OOOOWWW!"

They heard Luke walking down the hall, as he came in and sat down. "Well, he's going to be ok. Luckily this guy didn't hit him too deeply. So, you guys say he's gone?"

"Yeah. Mary and I helped throw him down a really deep hole," Kyle said.

"And did you hear him hit anything?"

Kyle and Mary looked at each other. "Well," Kyle said. "No. Why?"

Luke sighed. "He's not gone then. He'll still be alive. You can't just push him over the edge of something. As long as his body is intact, he'll have the will to live on. Besides, a hole under an underground building? It can't go that far down."

"Well, at least we showed him our skills," Kyle said.

"Yes. And that is a bad thing. That is precisely why you need to do everything you can to defeat a Sith the first time, because he watches you, learns your moves during a duel, and is ready with a counterstrike the next duel."

"Then there's a simple solution," Jarrod said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Let him duel the only two people he hasn't; Shawn and Rebecca."

The couple looked at each other. "Whoa, I don't think we're ready for that," Shawn said.

"Sure you are," Luke said. "I heard you talking to Master Yoda the day you took your trials Shawn. Remember what he said about your bond?"

Shawn thought for a moment. "Oh, about our bond being strong?"

Luke nodded. "Your bond was strong when you found each other, but the Force has made it stronger, and it's not unlikely you'll be able to sense each other's movements before they happen, or before the Sith can either."

"So, if Josh and Mary dueled him…"

"No. He knows their techniques already Shawn. You two are the only Jedi he has not yet fought. You two must be the two to duel him. If you fail, he will know everyone's techniques. If you succeed, we will be rid of one Sith, and it's highly unlikely you'll fail with your bond."

The couple looked at each other again.

"Well, I suppose if we are the only two who can pull this off," Shawn said.

"We may as well do it," Rebecca finished.

"Good," Luke said.

"Well Luke," Han said, getting up carefully this time. "I think I aught to be going. Been a pleasure seeing you again."

"You too Han."

The two shook hands, and Han left them. Everyone heard an "Ow" from Han down the hall. He came back in with the small flying droid that reported to Luke.

"I think this is for you Luke," he said, handing it to Luke. Han left.

The droid's top opened, and his informant's image appeared.

"Master Skywalker, we have a situation."

"Again?"

"Yes sir. Apparently a Star Destroyer is on its way here to Coruscant, and Imperial one. The captain says they have something you'd like to see. He won't say what, but he says you will like it."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "What does he expect us to do, visit the ship?"

"Quite sir. But he says you must come alone. If you don't, he says you'll regret it."

Luke nodded, and looked at Jarrod and Josh. They both smiled.

"Tell the captain I'll be there."

"Yes sir."

The droid flew out, and Han came back in.

"I thought you left," Luke asked him.

"Yeah, but I overheard your conversation. You wouldn't be thinking of pulling off a trap, would ya?"

Luke smiled. "You pirates, always in on things before they happen."

The next day, the Millennium Falcon flew off from Coruscant. The Imperial Star Destroyer was orbiting Coruscant's moon. The Falcon flew up to the docking bay, and a tractor beam pulled it in.

"Pilot, state your name and purpose," a storm trooper said.

"Uh, Han Solo, and I'm here to deliver a Jedi by the name of Luke Skywalker."

"Hold on please."

Han laid back and rolled his eyes. They always had to check things even though it was in their programming.

"Ok. Master Skywalker may exit the ship. You will leave immediately afterwards."

"But I need to take him back to Coruscant after this meeting is over."

A silence and then, "Master Skywalker will not need you to take him back."

Han smiled as he acted his part. "What do you mean he won't need a ride back? You guys planning on doing something to him?"

"Tell Master Skywalker to exit the ship, and then you may leave," the storm trooper said impatiently.

"Oh, I don't think so buddy." He pulled up the laser joystick, and aimed at the room that housed the storm trooper he was speaking with. He fired at them, and the room exploded. "Okay everyone, plan is in motion," Han said to the Jedi in his ship.

Luke nodded to Josh and Jarrod. "Here's your action boys. Ready?"

"I've been waiting for this," Josh said.

"I've never been more ready," Jarrod said.

The walkway off the ship lowered, the three Jedi put their cloaks on.

They walked off the ship, and walked towards a squadron of storm troopers.

"Which one of you is Luke Skywalker," one of the storm troopers asked.

"Who wants to know," Josh said.

"Answer the question," the storm trooper said.

The three Jedi threw off their robes and ignited their lightsabers. The storm troopers pulled their weapons up, and began firing. The three Jedi began deflecting shots back at their shooters, and backed up so they formed a small triangle.

"Ready guys," Luke asked.

"Yeah," they said.

"One, two…"

The three Jedi put their lightsabers down after deflecting one last shot, and did back flips in opposite directions. The storm troopers became confused on their targets, and some actually shot each other. Others didn't know who they were after, and a couple actually picked out a target, but had their shot deflected back at them. In all the confusion, the three Jedi defeated the entire group of storm troopers in the hangar.

"Nicely done guys. Han, everything's clear," Luke said.

Han came out with his blaster, and followed the Jedi out of the hangar.

They proceeded down a hall, and turned a corner. Luke quickly pushed everyone back. The group heard footsteps, and a single storm trooper came around the corner. Han shot him in the leg, and Josh knocked him out by elbowing his head.

The group proceeded on, and came in contact with a group of four storm troopers. Each was taken down quickly; three by a lightsaber, the other by Han's blaster. As the group continued, they came to an elevator. They called it, and got in. They went up a few dozen floors, and got out on the top floor. They walked out, and saw a problem.

A group of about 30 storm troopers stood in two large rooms, one at each end of the hall the Jedi and Han had just walked into.

"Hey you," one storm trooper yelled. The rest all turned to look at them.

The Jedi ignited their lightsabers, and began blocking shots while Han shot the storm troopers down. However, Luke soon spotted another problem.

"Guys, we aren't getting anywhere. I think they're sending reinforcements in."

"Really," Han said. "Well, you have a plan?"

"As a matter of fact, if someone could open the door we're standing around."

Everyone but Luke looked back quickly, and saw a door right across from the elevator. Josh and Luke continued blocking shots, while Jarrod cut around the doorframe. He kicked the door in, and found an empty room.

"Okay guys. The room is clear."

"Yeah," Josh said. "Great going there Jarrod. What do we do when we get in the room? You cut the door out."

"Oh. Hang on." Jarrod went in and looked around. He found an air duct in the ceiling, and cut it out. He jumped up, and found it was a large air duct they could walk through.

"Guys, this air duct in here is large enough to walk through."

"Okay, we're coming."

Han had to climb up first while Luke and Josh deflected the shots the storm troopers were firing. Josh jumped up next, and then Luke. A few laser shots came up the air duct, but stopped quickly.

"Let's keep moving everyone," Luke said.

The group continued along the air duct, and dropped down into a room that was empty. They left the room, and saw an elevator at the end of the hall.

"That's the one we want," Han said.

A group of storm troopers turned the corner, and the first two kneeled down. The front four began firing at them.

The three Jedi ignited their lightsabers and began deflecting shots back at the storm troopers, but the line kept coming in, replacing the fallen troops.

"Ok, we need a new plan to get to that elevator."

"What if we just charge through them?"

"Sounds good to me," Jarrod said to his cousin.

The two turned and ran towards the storm troopers, who became confused and stopped shooting. Jarrod and Josh slashed and stabbed the storm troopers, and called for the elevator. Luke and Han came down the hall and the two deflected shots and fired at more storm troopers coming down the hall. The elevator opened, and the four got in.

"So, where does this elevator lead Han," Josh asked.

"To the control room. Chances are, if the captain has something for Luke to see, it'll be in there."

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. A group of storm troopers awaited them. They pointed their guns straight at the group, who put their hands up.

"Well, there weren't supposed to be guards right here," Han said.

"Ah, Master Skywalker," a man said as he walked up to them. "What a pleasure to meet you. I'm General Titanus, the one who sent you the Star Destroyer as a present."

"I remember," Luke said. He was wondering who this guy was, because he had a mask covering his face, and his thick clothing made it difficult to see any physical features.

"So, I see you brought two of your Padawans with," Titanus said as he sat down at the captain's seat.

"They are Jedi Knights now General and they are not to be underestimated, and neither am I."

"I understand Master Skywalker, er, that is your title now that Master Yoda has passed on?"

"Yes, it is," Luke told him.

"So, would you like to come to a treaty agreement so as to stop all of this fighting, or would you rather just die here, and let the rest of your Padawans take care of your job?"

"They are very capable of fighting on their own," Luke said. "But they won't need to worry about that after we defeat you."

"Please, Master Skywalker, I understand you are a Jedi Master, but you have more guns on you than you can see, and, you just so happen to be," the general said snapping his fingers.

A storm trooper walked up and took their lightsabers and blaster.

"Disarmed," the general finished. "Now please don't tell me you have a plan, because I'd like to see you try it first."

Luke looked at Jarrod, Josh, and Han. He was afraid he had no plan now, with their weapons gone and more than a few dozen weapons on them. So, Luke did the only thing he thought he could at the moment; he sat down and meditated.

The general laughed. "You can't seriously think your Jedi meditation will help you out of this situation, do you?"

Jarrod, Josh, and Han watched Luke hopefully. Luke stayed perfectly still for a few minutes, then his eyes opened. He still did not move, and stared at the general.

"Well now Master Skywalker, do you have a plan?"

Luke smiled as he got up. "As a matter of fact, I do." Luke threw his grappling line onto a sprinkler, and it wrapped around.

"Please, Master Skywalker, before you do this foolish act, where are you going to possibly swing to save yourself."

"Oh," Luke said smiling. "I never considered swinging."

Luke yanked on his grappling line, and the three Jedi summoned their lightsabers and Han's blaster. The storm troopers and General Titanus looked up, and water poured from the sprinkler. The troops looked back to the Jedi, and fired at them.

The troops were confused, however, when their blasters did not work, due to the water from the sprinklers.

"Sorry Titanus, but you aren't getting us today," Luke said, and he nodded to Han.

Han fired his working blaster at the control panel, which sparked and lit up in flames. The four got into the elevator, and took it down to another floor. When they got to the bottom, they kept the doors closed, and Jarrod cut a hole in the floor of the elevator. A long elevator shaft was below them. It was no doubt the elevator they had used to get from the hangar.

Luke jumped down, and cut a hole in the top of the elevator. He killed the two storm troopers inside, and then brought the elevator up all the way. Everyone jumped in, and Luke sent it down to the hangar. He cut a hole in it halfway down, and jumped through. He landed on the bottom, and cut the doors out. He went through and, as he had expected, a few squadrons of storm troopers were waiting for him.

He deflected their shots back at them, and Jarrod and Josh joined him. Han got out as soon as the elevator stopped on the hangar floor. He blasted a few of the storm troopers, and finally got to the Millennium Falcon, with the Jedi blocking laser fire for him.

Everyone felt the ship begin to tip, as it was pulled in by Coruscant's moon. The three Jedi jumped onto the Millennium Falcon as it lifted up, and then it dropped like a rock through the doors that were the floor. Han piloted the ship away from the falling Star Destroyer, and everyone saw an escape pod fly out.

"It seems we'll have to deal with General Titanus in the future," Luke said. He looked at the falling Star Destroyer and smiled. "But we won't have to deal with the Empire's flagship."

On the side of the Star Destroyer was its name: The Titan.

* * *

Well, that's the end of that chapter. Please review if you read this. 


	14. The Attack on Earth

The New Jedi Knights: Fate of the Force

Chapter 13: The Attack on Earth

_By MagicMansion_

Disclaimer: I know you're all getting tired of seeing this, but it's for anyone who starts reading the story at a random chapter. I do not own Star Wars or Luke Skywalker. My characters are Jarrod, Josh, Kyle, Victor, Shawn, Mary, Abby, and Rebecca.

* * *

A week went by with only three battles, a day of rest between each. Kyle had commanded an army of clones over the planet of Naboo. He had success and forced a fleet of three Star Destroyers away from the still recovering planet. Jarrod commanded his army over Kamino, and managed to blockade any hope of the Separatist Empire getting to the clone factory. Luke had a battle on Cloud City, as his attempted to save Lando's citizens from a small invasion of storm troopers that had landed in the city. The storm troopers finally retreated after realizing three Jedi were also in the battle.

"Well guys," Luke said the morning after his battle on Cloud City. "I'd say we had a good week so far."

Kyle nodded. "I agree. Though I think the Separatist Empire would have stopped attacking by now."

"No," Luke said. "And until we find their new droid factory, they'll continue to have droids to spare. But the storm troopers should be dwindling down, unless they have a factory for them too."

The small droid flew in, and set down on the table.

"Oh joy," Jarrod said. "Another battle. I'll take this one."

"Actually," the informant said as the droid opened. "I think you'll all want a look at this battle, or should I say, invasion."

The man's image disappeared, and everyone at the table immediately moved closer to the droid as they saw the image it was projecting.

The image was showing a destroyed city, and a familiar one: New York.

"No. They've landed on Earth?"

"I'm afraid so," the informant said, a full image of Earth appearing, surrounded by a large fleet of Star Destroyers.

"Those cowards," Josh said. "Why didn't you guys know about this before it happened?"

"We're sorry, but the few Republic people we have on Earth didn't know it was coming until it appeared on your televisions."

"Let's go guys," Jarrod said.

"STOP!"

Everyone turned to look at Luke.

"As long as I am your Master, you will listen to me. I realize you want to help your planet, but understand that this is what the Separatist Empire was hoping for. They'll be expecting you to come home to protect the planet, and they will surely be after you. We'll take a strategic approach to this." He looked at the droid. "Have all three armies meet behind Earth's moon, where they won't appear on radar."

"Understood."

The droid flew out of the room.

"Now, we are going to get there ahead of time. Everyone to your fighters, and follow me."

Everyone got to their fighters, and flew off of Coruscant. The X-Wings were in front, with Luke leading. The Y-Wings were behind them, and the A- and B-Wing were in the rear.

"Now, everyone jump to light speed on the count of three. If we come out at the same time, it'll confuse the radar, so that's exactly what we'll do. One, two, three."

All of the fighters jumped to light speed at the same time. A half an hour later, they came out at the same time, only to see another Star Destroyer flying off of the planet.

"Everyone, get through that blockade, but stick close together. If we split up, the radar will lock onto individual fighters, and we won't be able to get to Earth's surface."

The fighters stayed in their formation, and flew under the Star Destroyers without any problems. They flew over the U.S., and saw many of the major cities had been attacked or were being attacked.

"General Skywalker," Luke heard a voice say.

"General Titanus. I knew you were still alive."

"Yes, and I'm proud to say I tracked down the home city of your Padawans."

"No," they all said.

Luke quieted them, and said, "and how did you manage that? They've been erased from all Earth archives."

"Ah yes, but my spies in the Republic were happy to give me the information. Now, tell your Jedi that unless they have one hour to leave the atmosphere before their home town is destroyed. You, I would like to see, however. I'm currently in their town, so you will be able to find me I'm sure."

"I'll be there."

The Jedi all followed Luke to their home town, and landed in the park. Hundreds of droids were waiting for them. They got out of their fighters, and a droid told them they would be taken to General Titanus. The Jedi followed reluctantly.

"So, your Jedi have decided not to leave? I will destroy this town when I leave then."

"You gave them an hour. That means they're allowed to do whatever they like in that hour," Luke said.

"I suppose you are right general. As I said, I wanted to speak with you about a treaty."

"I already denied that to you once Titanus. You won't get any negotiations out of me, unless they're aggressive negotiations."

"Ah, just like your father. Bending political rules. I see. Well, I will leave my aggressive negotiations to my bodyguards."

A large group of bodyguard droids, like those General Grievous used, stepped out from behind a group of buildings. Lightsabers and electrostaffs alike ignited. The bodyguard droids ran at the Jedi, two to each. The Jedi engaged their opponents, and crackles of lightsabers and electric energy were heard throughout the town.

Luke did a Force push on his opponents, and looked back to see General Titanus gone. He looked back, and began dueling his two opponents.

The Jedi took a long time to defeat even their first bodyguard droid, because the droids continued to block their lightsabers, bend backward as if they had no spine, move to the side, and back up.

"Master, isn't there an easy way to defeat this things," Shawn yelled.

"I'm watching them, but so far I don't see any weak points or movements where they're opened to an attack."

"I do," Victor yelled. The rest of the Jedi heard a few blocks from Victor, and then heard two electrostaffs shut off.

"Victor, you've got a double lightsaber, of course you had an opening," Josh yelled. "Now get over here and help someone else."

Victor moved from one duel to another, when finally there were eight Jedi on two bodyguards. The final two ran.

"Now, where's Titanus?" Luke said.

"I think we've got other problems," Jarrod said, pointing to a line of battle droids coming at them.

The Jedi began deflecting shots at the droids, but started backing through the city.

"We can't keep backing up," Josh yelled. "We'll run into that army of storm troopers."

Luke looked back. "Everyone, jump onto a roof. Those aren't storm troopers."

The Jedi jumped onto a bunch of building, and laser blasts fired at the droids that were watching the Jedi. Kyle's clone army had arrived on the surface, and had tracked the Jedi down. The droids fell quickly, and the town stayed intact with the clones' amazing accuracy. After only ten minutes, the clones had defeated every last droid. A sniper took one last shot at a fleeing battle droid, and the Jedi jumped down.

"Excellent timing commander," Kyle said.

"Thank you sir. We have the other half of the army tracking down the Separatist Imperial forces around the globe, as well as General Skywalker's army."

"Where's my army," Jarrod asked.

"In space, destroying the Star Destroyers. The Star Destroyers are fleeing, and apparently they'll be leaving their armies on Earth to be defeated."

"Great job," Luke said. He smiled, and turned to look at the bodies of the droids lying on the ground. His smile disappeared. "Guys, we've got a problem."

Everyone turned, and their eyes fixed on an old enemy.

"Well hello Jedi. I trust you weren't expecting me to be on your home planet, much less in your home town," the mysterious man said.

"You won't escape this time," Luke said. "The Separatist Imperial fleet is leaving. They aren't picking up survivors."

"I know. But once I've killed all of you, your armies will become confused, and be defeated."

"We won't be defeated," Luke said. He turned to Shawn and Rebecca. "Are you two ready?"

They looked at each other, and nodded. They took off their robes, and walked towards the man. He threw off his robes, and the lightsabers ignited.

* * *

Sorry to cut you off just before the duel, but I'm sure it makes you anxious. The next chapter will be up soon, don't worry. 


	15. The Death of the Sith

The New Jedi Knights: Fate of the Force

Chapter 14: The Death of the Sith

_By MagicMansion_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or Luke Skywalker. My characters are Jarrod, Josh, Kyle, Victor, Shawn, Mary, Abby, and Rebecca.

* * *

The lightsabers ignited, and the two Jedi stared at their Sith opponent. He stared back, and began walking to the side on an invisible circle. The two Jedi moved in the same direction. 

"So, I sense a bond between you two. A close bond," the Sith said. "It would really be a shame if one of you didn't make it out of this duel alive."

"There are worse things than death," Shawn said, he and Rebecca maintaining their focus.

"Ah, and you believe I have already achieved that?"

"You have," Shawn said.

The Sith shook his head. "I have gained a power you could never dream of."

The man put his hand out, and bolts of lightning shot at the two Jedi. They blocked it with their lightsabers.

"Not bad. I see you know of the Force Lightning then. Then we shall have to proceed to the use of our lightsabers."

The man ran at the two. The two Jedi jumped towards him, one landing on each side of him. Shawn attacked his back, Rebecca his front. The man was fast enough to block both attacks. Shawn attacked high on the man's right side, and Rebecca went for a low attack on the Sith's left. The man once again blocked both. He spun completely around, attacking Shawn low, and Rebecca high. Both of the Jedi blocked his attacks. He continued his spin, and kicked Shawn back. Rebecca jumped over the man, and blocked an attack. He threw her back using the Force.

Both Jedi got up.

"Beckie," Shawn said. "This isn't going to work if we try to protect each other. We've got to keep attacking him, no matter what happens to the other."

She nodded. "Okay. Let's get him."

The two ignited their lightsabers again, and Shawn jumped over the man. Rebecca came in with a low attack, which the man blocked. Shawn landed and went for a straight down swing, but the man spun and blocked it.

The rest of the Jedi watched as red, gold, and silver blurs hit each other with the Jedi and the Sith in the middle.

"Master, will they be able to defeat him," Kyle asked.

Luke shook his head. "I don't know. Only their skills can change the future now."

"And their bond," Kyle asked.

"It's strong, and it allows them to sense each other's attacks before they happen," Luke told him.

"But, isn't it possible their bond goes through the Sith first, and he can sense what they'll do?"

"Quite possibly, but only the duel will tell."

Rebecca ducked, and Shawn jumped to avoid the man's spinning attack. Shawn landed on the other side of the man, next to Rebecca. Shawn moved to the side to avoid the downward attack at him, and the gold and silver lightsabers met in an X to catch the red lightsaber. The man pushed his lightsaber down on the other two, and used it to flip between the two Jedi. He kicked Shawn back, and used the Force to throw Rebecca back.

"I still can't believe Skywalker is training girls in the ways of the Force," the man said as he walked over to Rebecca.

Shawn kicked himself up, ignited his lightsaber, and jumped at the man. He attacked downward, but the man spun and blocked. The two went into their own little duel: attacking high, low, to the side, downward, upward, spinning attack, reverse spinning attack.

Rebecca got up, and ignited her lightsaber. The man kicked Shawn back, and Force threw him away as Rebecca ran at him. He used the Force to pick up a car, and threw it at her.

She quickly saw it, and jumped up. She landed on top, and jumped off immediately as the car hit the ground and barrel rolled into a building. She ignited her lightsaber and landed next to the man. The two went into a lightsaber duel just as the man and Shawn had seconds earlier.

Shawn shook himself, and ran up to assist Rebecca. The man blocked Rebecca's side attack, and turned, attacking Shawn, who jumped over the attack. He landed behind Rebecca, who ducked as Shawn took a swing at the man. The man blocked the attack, and Rebecca rolled to the side, got up, and attacked him with a stab. He hit her lightsaber up, but had no time to attack as he blocked Shawn's attack.

Rebecca recovered, and the duel continued, with Shawn moving to the side of the man opposite of Rebecca's. The man turned to face Shawn, and reached back to block Rebecca's attack, and back front to block Shawn's. Shawn and Rebecca both went to take out the man's arms, but he rotated in between the lightsabers, not needing to block either. The two Jedi attacked his front and back, but the man jumped out from between them, and landed about ten feet away.

The two Jedi ran for him, but he threw a car at them. Shawn and Rebecca jumped and flipped over it. He threw another car at them, and they rolled under this one.

The man smiled, and saw a tractor trailer carrying gas nearby. He deactivated his lightsaber, and used the Force to throw the trailer at the two. They jumped high to avoid it, but the man had jumped up, anticipating their move. The three lightsabers ignited in the air, and clashed together in a fury of attacks and blocks.

The three landed on the trailer, which was still sliding. Rebecca and Shawn were both on the same side of the man, and continued to attack him. He blocked each attack with extreme precision, and on one block, caught the trailer with his lightsaber.

All three of them looked down at the sparks, and Rebecca and Shawn quickly jumped about 20 feet away. They heard the explosion, and turned when they landed. There was no sign of the man.

"I wonder if he could survive that," Shawn said.

The two Jedi looked at their friends. Jarrod shook his head. "I didn't see him jump off."

"That doesn't mean he didn't," Luke said.

The two Jedi deactivated their lightsabers as they watched the burning wreckage.

After a few minutes, they heard a lightsaber. They reacted by igniting their own lightsabers, and the man jumped over the flames; his clothing a bit burnt.

The three lightsabers clashed as the man came down on the two, and he threw both of them back. He jumped over to Rebecca with a new hate in his eyes. She rolled backwards, and used the Force to throw a car at him. He cut through it with his lightsaber, and ran at her. She ignited her lightsaber, and blocked a powerful attack. He went for a low attack, moving upwards. She went to block it, and succeeded, but the power behind it sent her lightsaber out of her hands.

The man lifted his lightsaber for a strike, but Shawn rolled under him, and ignited his own lightsaber, blocking the downward attack. The man kicked Shawn, and used the blunt side of his lightsaber on Shawn's head. Shawn fell face first to the ground, his lightsaber deactivated.

"No," Kyle said, igniting his lightsaber, and tried to run for his friends.

Luke stopped him.

"You won't be of any help. The two of them have not yet unleashed everything they have."

"But Shawn is unconscious."

Luke shook his head. "Just watch."

The man attacked Rebecca, who had summoned her lightsaber when Shawn blocked the man's attack. The attack came down powerfully, but instead of blocking it, she moved to the side, and attacked the man. He leaned back to avoid the attack, and was tripped by Shawn, who was in fact not unconscious. The two Jedi stabbed at the fallen Sith, who kicked his legs to jump up, avoiding the two stabs. He attacked Shawn, who blocked, and then Rebecca, who also blocked. The two Jedi attacked him at the same time, and the man did a moving spin to avoid Rebecca's attack, and blocked Shawn's, pushing the silver lightsaber back up towards its wielder.

Shawn did a back flip on the ground to keep the lightsaber's momentum going, and attacked the man's lightsaber from below, hitting it up. Rebecca went for a stab with the man's stomach opened to attacks, but he blocked it by hitting it to the side. He jumped and used both feet to kick the two Jedi away. They tumbled away from each other.

"Absolutely pathetic," the man said, walking up to Rebecca. He looked over at Shawn, who shook his head to regain his composure. He looked down at the female Jedi.

"Well, it seems you will not be saved this time," the man said, kicking her lightsaber to the side.

Shawn dove for his lightsaber, but the man summoned it first, and ignited it.

"And how ironic yet, killed by your love's lightsaber."

Rebecca backed up on the ground.

"NO!" Shawn yelled. He jumped for the man, who turned, startled by the Jedi's unarmed attack.

Shawn summoned the Sith lightsaber from the man's belt, and ignited it in front of him. He slashed sideways, and the man had no chance to block it. His eyes went wide, and Shawn's lightsaber fell out of the man's hand. He fell back, and his top half slid a bit after hitting the ground.

Shawn deactivated the red lightsaber, and summoned his own and Rebecca's.

"All right," the other Jedi yelled.

The rest of the friends cheered for the two Jedi, who had just defeated the Sith who had been attacking them randomly all over the universe.

Rebecca got up, and hugged Shawn.

"It's ok now," Shawn said. "He's gone."

"Thank you sweetie, for saving me."

He pulled her close, her head on his shoulder. "You're welcome."

Luke smiled, and the others pretended to gag or throw up.

"Oh dear lord," Kyle said.

"Get a room," Jarrod yelled.

"You're ruining the celebration," Victor said.

"Gag me with a lightsaber," Josh said.

Shawn and Rebecca turned to them and smiled. "That can be arranged Josh," Shawn told him.

Everyone laughed, and Luke picked up the Sith's lightsaber and sighed. "We just have one problem now. We don't know who his master is."

Everyone looked at Luke, who looked back at them with a blank face.

* * *

Well everyone, that's it. The End, all of that. But, not to worry, a sequel is in the process of being written, in my head at the moment I'm typing this, but it will be in physical Microsoft Word form by the time you read this. Please review, and keep an eye out for the sequel. Good old three episode series, here we go… 


End file.
